Nez Rouge
by MariP-C
Summary: Forcés de faire du bénévolat pour Opération Nez Rouge, le destin veut que Jack et Sam fassent équipe ensemble.
1. La soirée de Noël du SGC

Saison : Cette fanfiction se situe après la saison 10.

Résumé : Forcés de faire du bénévolat pour Opération Nez Rouge, le destin veut que Jack et Sam fassent équipe ensemble.

Classement : Général

Genre : Comédie romantique

Explication : Cette histoire est une reproduction de l'excellent film Québécois « Nez Rouge », un film de Jacques Bonin et Claude Veillet réalisé par Érik Canuel et scénarisé par Sylvie Pilon et Sylvie Desrosiers. Étant donné que la plupart des lecteurs de Fanfiction ne sont pas Québécois, cette histoire devrait vous être nouvelle. Opération Nez Rouge est une organisation qui, à chaque année au mois de décembre uniquement, fait du raccompagnement gratuitement pour les personnes n'étant pas en état pour conduire leur véhicule. Le fonctionnement est relativement simple. Chaque équipe est composée de 3 bénévoles : l'escorte motorisée, le chauffeur et le partenaire. Ces personnes se rendent à l'adresse que le client a donnée grâce à leur escorte motorisée. Puis, le chauffeur conduit la voiture du client jusqu'à chez lui, avec à son bord le partenaire et le client. L'escorte motorisée les suit jusque chez le client et, lorsque le raccompagnement est terminé, il reprend avec lui le chauffeur et le partenaire pour un nouveau client. C'est un service de nuit : environ de 19h à 5h du matin. Si vous voulez plus d'information sur le fonctionnement de l'organisme Nez Rouge, vous pouvez toujours consulter leur site web: operationnezrouge . com

Les personnages et l'environnement de Stargate SG-1 ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que les personnages du film Nez Rouge.

**Nez Rouge**  
><strong>Stargate SG-1<strong>

C'est bien emmitouflée dans son immense manteau bleu que Sam fit son entrée dans le hall de la pièce où devait se dérouler en ce moment l'une des soirées annuelles de Noël du Stargate Center, plus précisément celle des scientifiques. Pourquoi préciser celle des scientifiques? Parce que, depuis cette année, le SGC organisait deux partys de Noël, l'un pour les scientifiques et l'autre pour les militaires. La raison officielle était de réduire le nombre d'invités de moitié, permettant ainsi de plus belles soirées sans que l'on se marche sur les pieds. Mais la véritable raison, celle dont tout le monde connaissait l'existence mais qui était tabou, était que les scientifiques et les militaires ne s'entendent pas bien du tout. La maladresse des uns rendait agressifs les autres… Et l'agressivité des autres rendaient maladroits les uns. C'était un cercle vicieux qui n'avait pas raison d'être. Personne ne se souvenait d'où était venue l'idée de séparer la base en deux mais, après l'an passé alors que le Dr. Felger ait déclenché un incendie à une table militaire en voulant leur montrer que la science pouvait être drôle, ça semblait être la meilleure idée du monde.

Étant une scientifique jusqu'au bout des ongles, Samantha s'y était rendue avec grand plaisir. Elle remit son long manteau au vestiaire et fit son entrée dans une robe bleue très simple. La salle, décorée gentiment pour l'occasion, était sur deux étages, permettant aux uns de surplomber les autres. Une légère musique du temps des fêtes frayait son chemin à travers tous les scientifiques qui discutaient et échangeaient naturellement, un verre à la main. Plusieurs étaient réunis autour du buffet froid mis à leur disposition. Sam s'approcha doucement de ce qui semblait être une scène, là où le Général Hammond faisait un sobre discours de remerciement tout en offrant ses souhaits de joyeuses fêtes.

Sam ne se rendit compte de la présence d'une personne derrière elle que lorsque Daniel lui fit un sonore baiser dans le cou. Elle se retourna et l'accueillit avec un doux sourire puis ils retournèrent leur attention sur le discours de l'ancien dirigeant du SGC. Les applaudissements soulignèrent la fin de ce toast et tous retournèrent rapidement à leur verre de champagne. Sam et Daniel se mirent à marcher doucement à travers les scientifiques et elle entamait la conversation.

- Dire que la semaine prochaine je reviens ici, dans la même salle pour fêter pour la deuxième fois Noël avec le SGC. Tout ça grâce à toi.

- Tu me donnes trop de crédit.

- Tu es le seul à avoir eu le courage d'aller demander au Général Hammond si j'étais invitée aux deux partys.

- En tant qu'ami, je n'avais pas trop le choix.

- Oh! Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil, dit-elle avec humour. Pour le réveillon, j'avais pensé faire de l'Oie au Marron, qu'en penses-tu?

- Humm… c'est parfait. Je me demande ce qui m'empêche de t'épouser.

- Ce qui t'en empêche s'appelle Vala! D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu viens toujours avec elle?

- Oui, évidemment!

- Alors toi, Vala, Teal'c et Ishta, Cameron et sa copine, moi… seule, ça fait sept!

- Huit, avec Xavier, le frère de la copine à Cam. Un beau grand brun ténébreux…

- J'ai assez de choses à penser pour le temps des fêtes; j'ai mes recherches, des rapports à écrire et les deux soirées de Noël du SGC.

- Mais pas d'amoureux… C'est un mathématicien, ton genre. Enfin, presque ton genre.

- J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à aimer des hommes qui étaient presque mon genre. Ils m'ont laissé un passé et des remords. On est à égalité.

- Tu pourras juger par toi-même, justement il est censé venir faire un tour ce soir.

- Champagne! S'écria Sam, prenant une flûte sur le plateau du premier serveur qui passait par là, pour changer de sujet. C'est sûr qu'à l'autre party ce sera plus extravagant avec tous ces bureaucrates et anciens militaires qui y seront invités. De toute façon, ils ne sont bons qu'à faire semblant d'avoir lu nos rapports et à s'attribuer le mérite de nos travaux.

- Au moins ils sont décoratifs! Dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Nous, les scientifiques, nous ne sommes pas présentables et, dans les partys, nous avons nos places réservées sous les tables. Regarde, avait dit Daniel en pointant plus haut. Les Généraux!

En effet, sur l'étage du dessus, les Généraux Landry, Nelson et Maynard discutaient tout en riant. Les quelques militaires présents se déplacèrent un peu lorsqu'un serveur, un peu trop pompette, arriva. Ce changement eu comme effet de dévoiler le Général O'Neill aux yeux de Daniel et Sam.

- Oh merde! Pas lui, dit-elle.

- Tiens, si ce n'est pas Jack qui daigne se montrer en public avec des scientifiques… le petit peuple.

- Viens, changeons de paysage!

Sam entraina Daniel dans une autre partie de la salle, question d'éviter de se faire voir. Pendant ce temps, O'Neill parlait tranquillement avec son confrère le Général Nelson, éloignés de manière méthodique du reste des invités et, par le fait même, des scientifiques.

- Il n'y a plus moyen de faire une simple mission d'exploration sans se faire sans cesse agresser par de longs discours que personne ne comprend.

- Vous préfèreriez que ce ne soit que des missions militaires, Jack?

- Non, non! Juste qu'ils se taisent un peu!

Pendant ce temps, Daniel et Sam, buvant tranquillement leur champagne, discutaient un peu.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit que j'étais ici j'espère!

- Je n'ai même pas soulevé le sujet.

- Bien! Il est tellement occupé ces temps-ci qu'il ne devrait même pas remarquer que je suis ici. Lui, il ne m'a descendu qu'une seule fois, pas deux. « Rapport sur les appareils de soin Goa'uld. Un Rapport en quatre chapitres, qui en a trois et demi de trop. » dit Sam, utilisant une voix stupide.

- C'est vrai que ce n'étais pas vraiment intéressant… croisant le regard meurtrier de Sam, Daniel se reprit. Je veux dire son commentaire.

- Il a tellement d'influence. Après avoir donné son opinion, tous les autres hauts dirigeants ont fait transférer mes recherches en Zone 51 pour que 'je ne perde pas mon temps sur ces recherches inutiles'.

Au même moment, Jack se réjouissait de l'attention qu'il suscitait auprès des autres généraux, le champagne aidant.

- À écouter les scientifiques, nous sommes des tueurs en série, des pique-assiette de la science. De toute façon, je ne veux plus parler de ça.

- Les scientifiques, des jaloux. Dans le fond, ils voudraient tous être militaires.

De son côté, Sam n'avait pas terminé de parler de Jack.

- À cause de lui, je me suis fait retirer mes recherches sur l'appareil de soin Goa'uld, toutes mes recherches doivent être justifiées et mes heures de travail sont comptées pour être sûr que je ne fasse pas des heures supplémentaires sans raison valable.

Se retournant, Sam aperçu le Général Hammond qui venait à leur rencontre.

- Général Hammond!

- La merveilleuse Colonel Carter! Toujours aussi ravissante!... Alors… Comment allez-vous? Pas trop déçue?

- Déçue de?... Déçue de quoi? Dit-elle en regardant à la fois Daniel et le Général qui se regardaient de manière entendue. Daniel prit la parole après un moment.

- Avec les coupures budgétaires, les deux partys de Noël étaient compromis.

- Alors ils ont décidé de rétrécir le buffet? Dit Sam en riant.

- Non, ils ont décidé de couper dans les invités. Vous ne pourrez pas aller à la deuxième soirée de Noël la semaine prochaine. En fait, tous les militaires-scientifiques ne peuvent venir qu'à cette soirée-ci. Seuls les militaires pur-sang seront présents à la prochaine.

Voyant le regard meurtrier du Colonel, George prit le relais.

- Je sais, c'est décevant mais au moins vous n'aurez pas à vous questionner sur ce que vous allez porter la semaine prochaine. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne veut pas dire que l'on ne vous considère pas comme un membre à part entière de l'Air Force.

Se confrontant à un regard indéchiffrable, le Général s'excusa de manière maladroite pour son départ et rejoignit Felger qui, justement, l'appelait. Sam croisa le regard de Daniel et se dirigea vers le buffet, l'archéologue sur ses talons.

- Je l'ai appris juste avant de venir ici Sam, je ne voulais pas gâcher ta soirée.

- « Ça ne veut pas dire que l'on ne vous considère pas comme un membre à part entière de l'Air Force » Est-ce que c'est supposé me consoler ça? Dit-elle avec ressentiment, donnant un coup de fourchette dans l'assiette en plastique qu'elle tenait d'une main. Mais, avec la colère qu'elle cumulait, elle fit tomber son repas au sol. Daniel et elle se retrouvèrent la tête sous la table pour tout ramasser. À ce moment, O'Neill et Nelson passaient par là et ce dernier signala d'un geste les fesses de Sam. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se relever, Nelson dit :

- Une scientifique!

- Beau petit cul.

Puis ils continuèrent leur chemin sans savoir de qui ils venaient de parler. Voulant attraper le rebord de la table pour se relever, Sam agrippa le bol à salade qui lui tombait directement sur la tête. Daniel, essayant de faire le moins de vague possible, l'aida à se relever. Sam ne put que répéter les paroles de son ancien supérieur avec mépris : « Beau petit cul ! »

* * *

><p>À la fin de la soirée, Jack prit son manteau au vestiaire et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Malgré l'alcool qu'il avait bu, il se sentait en état de conduire. Il prit donc la route dans les rues enneigées et partiellement calmes de Colorado Spring. Mais soudainement, un barrage policier se dessina devant ses yeux. Jack n'avait aucun moyen de se sortir de là, les policiers bloquaient les sorties possibles.<p>

- Merde! Merde! Merde!

Un doute s'empara de lui. Était-il vraiment en état de conduire? Il vérifia son haleine en soufflant dans sa main et il détourna le visage tellement son haleine imprégnait l'alcool. Prit de panique, il chercha frénétiquement de la gomme dans le coffre à gant. Le seul paquet qu'il trouva était vide. C'était bientôt son tour de parler aux policiers lorsqu'il trouva un spray buccal qu'il se vaporisa rapidement dans la bouche. Malheureusement, ce n'est que lorsqu'il senti sa bouche lui brûler qu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un spray buccal mais son produit antigel pour les serrures d'auto. La sensation étant atroce et sachant qu'il avait probablement des produits toxiques dans la bouche, Jack essaya tant bien que mal de s'essuyer la langue avec son foulard mais finalement, opta pour le désodorisant pour la voiture vert en forme de sapin à senteur de pomme verte accroché à son rétroviseur qu'il se mit directement dans la bouche. Ce n'est que peu de soulagement que lui offrit son sapin vert. Son tour arriva et la policière lui fit signe d'avancer. Il baissa la vitre de sa voiture et elle lui braqua sa lampe de poche au visage.

- Bonsoir monsieur.

- Bon-oir, dit-il son sapin vert dans la bouche. Il le retira en croisant le regard interrogatif de l'agente, non sans laisser une trace verte partout dans sa bouche. Évidemment, il fallait que ces trucs déteignent. Bonzoir!

- Avez-vous consommé des boissons alcoolisées ce soir?

Le Général n'en menait pas large. La langue lui brûlait toujours et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tousser, essayant de garder sa langue verte sortie de sa bouche pour ne pas trop absorber d'antigel, ce qui lui valut un zozotement.

- Moi? Non! Oui, mais zuste un peu.

Avec le regard accusateur de la policière, il tenta d'expliquer sa toux et sa langue.

- Je me zuis vaporisé de l'antizel dans la bouze et le zapin c'est bizarre, je vous le concède. Mais ze n'est pas du tout ce que vous penzez.

- De l'antigel hin?... Éric! Apporte l'alcootest! Si vous voulez bien vous tasser sur le côté monsieur.

- Voyons madame l'agent, je n'ai pris que quelque-

- SUR LE CÔTÉ s'il-vous-plait, monsieur!

- Certainement! Absolument! Expressément! De ce pas!


	2. Une sentence sévère

Le lendemain, Jack était convoqué à la cour pour plaider sa cause. Il venait d'entrer au palais de justice, un cellulaire à la main.

- Paul! C'est Jack. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? On comparait dans 10 minutes… Pardon? Comment ça tu ne peux pas venir?... Non Paul! Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi… J'en n'ai rien à faire qu'il soit brillant… Tu peux en être certain que l'on va s'en reparler!

Jack raccrocha brusquement son cellulaire et regarda autour de lui pour chercher le remplaçant de son avocat et ami. C'est lorsqu'il vit un homme avancer d'un pas rapide vers lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres qu'il comprit qu'il regretta de s'être levé aujourd'hui. En effet, l'homme était dans la soixantaine, de petites lunettes sur le nez, des cheveux blancs recouverts d'une tuque multicolore ridicule, bedonnant et portant un nœud papillon rouge qui était parfaitement assortis avec la tuque.

- Jack O'Neill? Je suis le remplaçant de Maître Poupard de la firme Poupard-Colin- Baguette et associé. Moi c'est Léon, pour les clients.

Il lui tendit la main, un sourire encore plus grand accroché au visage! Jack était médusé.

- Paul m'a dit que vous veniez tout juste de passer votre barreau.

- Oui, oui. Mais ne t'en fais pas avec ça. J'ai de l'expérience dans les règlements de conflits. J'étais gérant d'un magasin de jouet avant!

- Oh, on est correct alors, dit Jack avec sarcasme.

- Si tu savais le nombre de disputes et d'infanticides que j'ai évité à certains parents!

- Moi, j'ai été arrêté par la police, pas par Spiderman! Je ne peux pas croire que je paie le tarif d'avocat le plus cher en ville pour être défendu par un ancien gérant de magasin de jouets!

- Ce n'est pas grave! Tu me paieras en argent de Monopoly. Non mais sérieusement, je ne vais te charger qu'à moitié prix. Je suis seulement stagiaire.

- Monsieur Léon?

- Oui?

- Ne le prenez pas personnel.

- Ho bin non!

- Mais je vais entrer seul dans cette salle et je vais demander une remise de comparution.

- Écoute-moi bien! Aujourd'hui c'est le Juge Godbout! Il en est à sa septième année aux Alcooliques Anonymes! C'est la période des fêtes et c'est difficile pour un ex-alcoolique. Tu peux toujours demander un remise de comparution mais laisse-moi te dire une chose : la prochaine fois, il va s'acharner sur toi. Alors laisses-moi m'occuper de cette histoire. Tout va très bien se passer.

* * *

><p>À la cour, Jack essayait de toutes ses forces de se sortir de ce faux pas.<p>

- C'est pourquoi, il faut absolument tenir compte du taux d'alcool contenu dans les petits sapins verts qui vont sur les miroirs d'auto ainsi que dans l'antigel à serrure.

- MONSIEUR O'NEILL! Si j'ai besoin de votre opinion, j'aviserai.

- … Je serais juste ici…

- Je vois ici que vous avez déjà été arrêté pour avoir insulté des scientifiques pendant une conférence à Washington.

- Votre Honneur, si je peux me permettre. Pour l'incident des scientifiques, j'étais sobre.

- Savez-vous monsieur, qu'en plus de vous retirer votre permis de conduire, je pourrais vous envoyer en prison pour vos blagues plates?

- Je… je ne le savais pas ça…. Votre Honneur. Dit-il, la peur au ventre. C'est à ce moment que Léon prit la parole.

- Votre Honneur! Compte tenu du travail de mon client, qui doit se déplacer constamment et partout pour suivre des évènements diplomatiques, je pense qu'une sentence SÉVÈRE aux travaux communautaires à Nez Rouge serait beaucoup plus efficace pour la réhabilitation de mon client ici présent.

Jack avait, momentanément, été soulagé d'entendre les paroles de son nouvel avocat jusqu'à ce que celui-ci parle de travaux communautaires à Nez Rouge. Il n'était pas question qu'il y aille. Il attira donc l'attention de Léon pour le convaincre de changer de direction dans sa plaidoirie. C'est en essayant d'être discret et en chuchotant qu'il lui expliqua.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Moi, j'avais prévu aller retrouver des amis en Martinique. J'haïs Noël! Je haïs le magasinage, le monde qui court partout, les décorations de Noël, les films de Noël, la musique de Noël, les-

- Maître! Le juge, impatient, venait de les couper. Léon continua donc son plaidoyer.

- Cette sentence assortie, il va s'en dire Votre Honneur, à une obligation d'installer un détecteur d'alcool sur le démarreur de la somptueuse voiture de mon client. À ses frais, évidement.

- Bon, d'accord. Trois ans.

- Quoi? Cria Jack.

- Trois ans d'anti-démarreur et Nez Rouge! SUIVANT!

À ces mots, Jack resta figé, comme pétrifié par la sentence qu'il jugeait être trop sévère. Léon, fière du résultat, affichait un sourire vainqueur.

- Pas trop mal hein? Es-tu content?

Après la sentence levée, Léon et Jack quittèrent la cour. Toujours sous le choc, Jack marchait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte alors que Léon souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Trois ans à souffler dans un anti-démarreur…

- Vois ça du bon côté. C'est mieux que de passer le restant de ta vie à souffler dans un tube pour faire avancer ta chaise roulante. Il faut que j'y aille maintenant. On se revoit mardi prochain à Nez Rouge. Tu savais que j'y étais bénévole? On pourrait faire équipe ensemble. C'est génial!

Sur ces belles paroles, Léon parti et laissa un Jack complètement déconfit.

* * *

><p>Le mardi suivant à 20h, Jack se retrouva, comme prévu, à Nez Rouge. Peu après son arrivée, il croisa Léon qui l'attendait les mains pleines, toujours ce même sourire beaucoup trop joyeux dessiné sur son visage.<p>

- Premièrement, il faut toujours que tu portes ton dossard. Toi, tu ne peux pas conduire parce que tu as échoué l'alcootest.

- Chut!

- Quoi? Tu étais bourré ou non?

- J'étais ivre!

- Ivre, bourré, peu importe. Tu vas être accompagnateur et moi je vais être raccompagnateur. Ça veut dire que je vous conduis, toi et ton conducteur, jusqu'au client. Vous, vous le raccompagnez chez lui dans SA voiture pendant que je vous suis. Quand vous avez terminé, vous remontez avec moi dans mon pick-up jusqu'au prochain client. Tu as compris?

- Oui Léon. Ils m'ont tout expliqué quand je me suis inscrit il y a 2 minutes.

- Je voulais seulement être certain. Donc, lorsque vous avez un client, il y a une fiche à remplir. Il faut inscrire son adresse…  
>Voyant qu'il perdait l'attention de Jack, Léon le héla.<p>

- HÉ! C'est important, Très important! Écoutes-moi! Bon, l'adresse. Tu mets l'adresse du côté gauche du dossier. Il y a aussi une petite enveloppe pour les dons en argent pour Nez Rouge. Je peux te faire confiance Jack?

- …. Oui Léon.

- Alors tu mets l'argent dans la petite enveloppe et tu la mets ici, à gauche. Je crois que c'est tout.

- Bin non! Tu as oublié le vomi! Je le mets où? Dit-il de manière sarcastique.

- Dans le petit sac à surprise ici!... Si tu es assez rapide.

La seule réponse que Jack lui offrit fut un regard dégouté.

- Maintenant, il ne nous reste qu'à trouver un conducteur. La soirée s'annonce amusante! On va avoir du plaisir! Du plaisir!

- … Oui… Attachez-moi quelqu'un! Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Sam venait d'arriver à Nez Rouge et s'était placée dans la file d'attente pour l'inscription. Elle maudissait intérieurement Daniel de lui faire perdre ses soirées du mois de décembre à venir ici, faire du bénévolat. En effet, ils avaient fait un pari stupide et elle l'avait perdu. Elle trouvait l'enjeu du pari disproportionné mais il avait tellement insisté pour qu'elle s'y inscrive qu'elle avait finalement capitulé. Daniel voulait tellement qu'elle sorte et qu'elle fasse des rencontres qu'il l'avait poussé à bout. Qui d'intéressant pourrait-elle rencontrer en arpentant les rues de la ville durant les froides nuits de décembre en compagnie des personnes ivres? Elle se promit de poser la question à Daniel la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait. Sam se retrouvait donc maintenant seule, café en main, pour s'inscrire pour faire du bénévolat. Mais elle ne resta pas longtemps seule lorsqu'un homme à l'air niais s'approcha d'elle.

- Allo. Viens-tu souvent ici?

- … Non, dit-elle d'un sourire poli.

- Moi, je suis un pilier ici. Tout le monde me connait. Si tu as un problème, demande Dick.

- Ok.

- Est-ce que tu conduis?

- Oui!

- Son tour arriva pour s'inscrire, Sam croyait pouvoir se débarrasser de ce Dick, mais il n'en avait pas terminé avec elle.

- Bonsoir! Dit-elle à la dame des inscriptions.

- Votre permis de conduire s'il-vous-plait.

- C'est bien que tu aille un permis parce que moi, ils m'ont suspendu mon permis pour une raison stupide : J'avais fait un virage en U dans un tunnel! Hahahahaha

Léon et Jack était en train de chercher quelqu'un pour faire équipe avec eux lorsque Léon vit dans quel inconfortable situation Sam était prise. Toutes les nouvelles recrues féminines se faisaient accoster par ce Dick à un moment ou à un autre. Ce n'est pas qu'il était méchant, mais il était très achalant. Alors Léon se dépêcha d'aller la « secourir ».

- Est-ce que tu fais partie d'une équipe? Lui demanda Dick. Ne sachant pas comment répondre à la question, Sam en laissa tomber son permis de conduire. Léon arriva pour le ramasser pour elle et le lut.

- Oh! Je l'ai. Samantha Carter? Samantha Carter du magazine Scientific American?

- Oui! Répondit-elle, hésitante.

- Enchanté. Moi c'est Léon.

- Bonsoir!

- Je lis tous tes articles. Tu fais du bénévolat pour Nez Rouge?

- Oui, en effet! Un sourire commença à apparaître sur son visage.

- On se cherche justement un conducteur pour notre équipe. Est-ce que ça t'intéresse?

- Certainement!

- On va avoir du plaisir! Je peux t'appeler Sam?

- Oui, oui!

- Vous savez que les équipes à Nez Rouge sont des « trips à trois »? Demanda Dick, un regard séducteur pour Sam.

- Notre équipe est pleine mon Dick. Tu peux t'en aller.

Une fois que l'inscription de Sam fut complété, Léon entraina Sam avec lui, laissant Dick un peu piteux. Sam le suivi docilement, trop heureuse qu'on l'ait sortie de cette situation. Plus loin, Jack se servait du café et Léon l'appela pour qu'il se retourne. Lorsqu'il croisa les yeux bleus de Sam, son cœur ne fit qu'un tour dans sa poitrine. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas vue? Peut-être un an, plus ou moins. Il resta gaga un moment. Lorsque Sam le reconnu, elle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de faire équipe avec Dick.

- Oh non, pas lui! Dit-elle pour elle-même.

- Sam, je te présente Jack. Jack, Sam. Sam est notre conductrice!

- Enchanté, dit Jack, lui tendant la main comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Alors il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu de « on ne se connait pas »? Parfait, elle allait lui en donner pour son argent. Elle lui refusa la poignée de main ayant ``malheureusement`` la main droite de prise avec son café.

- Désolée, j'ai les mains pleines.

- C'est génial! Sam écrit des articles dans le magazine Scientific American… Vous deux, c'est la première fois que vous venez ici?... Jack s'est fait arrêter par la p-

- *Kof Kof* Jack se força à tousser.

- Arrêter dans un magasin de jouets par un de nos recruteurs qui faisait du… du recrutement…

Le malaise s'intensifia alors Léon décida de mettre fin à la « discussion »

- Je pense que… je vais aller chercher nos équipements.

- Bonne idée!

- Je reviens, dit-il laissant Sam et Jack seul. Un long silence s'installa. Jack décida de briser la glace.

- Vous semblez bien aller.

- Forcément, sinon je ne serais pas ici ce soir Général.

- Non, pas de Général ni de Carter ici. Nous venons faire du bénévolat alors évitons.

- Si vous voulez.

- …..Je ne savais pas que le bénévolat vous intéressait.

- C'est Daniel qui m'y a forcé.

- Parlant de Daniel, je l'ai vu au party de Noël des scientifiques du SGC. Je suis surpris de ne pas vous y avoir vu.

- J'y étais. Vous avez même dit que j'avais un beau cul.

De nouveau, le malaise les percuta. Voulant détournant ce malaise en blague, Jack s'étira le cou pour essaya de voir son derrière et lui répondit :

- Désolé, je ne vous avais pas reconnue. Hahahaha… voyant qu'il était le seul à rire, il prit une gorgée de café. Alors, vous avez toujours la tête plongée dans vos recherches?

- Oui, la plupart du temps… quand on me le permet. Dit-elle avec sous-entendu que Jack ne comprit pas.

- Et sur quoi portaient vos dernières recherches?

- Elles étaient sur les appareils de soin Goa'uld.

Sam avait pris soin de bien prononcer chaque mot avec insistance, pour qu'il réalise le tort qu'il lui avait fait. Elle prit à son tour une gorgée de café.

- Appareil de soin Goa'uld?... Non, je ne crois pas avoir lu ce rapport.

À ces paroles, Sam s'étouffa avec sa gorgée et renversa le contenu de son gobelet sur son chandail. Voulant l'aider rapidement, Jack prit ses serviettes de papier et épongea le café qui se trouvait sur sa poitrine. Elle releva la tête et dévisagea Jack qui réalisa soudainement la stupidité de son geste. C'est à ce moment que choisi Léon pour revenir, heureusement pour Jack.

- Tout va bien pour nous… oh! Voyant le chandail de Sam. Heumm… On a déjà un… un client… Je réfléchissais à notre situation en revenant; un Général, un avocat et une scientifique… Belle équipe de bénévoles! À nous trois, nous devrions avoir assez de mauvais Karma à brûler pour les trois prochaines années! Haha… Bon, je pense que c'est le moment de partir. Allons-y!

Alors que Léon s'en allait, Jack voulu s'excuser auprès de Sam mais son regard l'en dissuada et il préféra suivre Léon. Sam, rouge de colère, prit quelques secondes pour se ressaisir et alla rejoindre ses coéquipiers.


	3. La première cliente

Assis dans son pick-up, Léon discutait avec Jack et Sam devant le bar ou les attendait leur première cliente. Une grosse neige tombait doucement sur la ville.

- Chez nous, tout le monde fait du bénévolat. Même les animaux font de la zoothérapie.

- Au prix que chargent les avocats, c'est une bonne façon de se racheter, lui répondit Jack.

- Nous avons tous une bonne raison de vouloir se racheter, qu'en penses-tu mon Jack? Alors, je vais stationner mon pick-up et je vais vous attendre de l'autre côté. Lorsque vous aurez trouvé l'auto de la cliente, vous n'avez qu'à passer devant moi pour que je vous suive. Ok?

- Ok!

Une fois dans le bar, Jack et Sam se mirent à la recherche de leur cliente. Regardant le dossard qu'il portait, Jack ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

- Est-ce que c'était possible d'avoir quelque chose de moins voyant? On ressemble à deux chasseurs de chevreuils.

- L'idée c'est de se faire remarquer par des gens ivres qui ne sont pas capable de se reconnaître dans le miroir, pas de faire un défilé de mode.

- Selon le dossier, on cherche une jeune fille avec un manteau jaune et 3 boucles d'oreilles.

Ils levèrent les yeux dans la foule et la moitié des filles portaient un manteau jaune. Sam fit une rapide constatation :

- Ce n'est pas très utile comme description.

- On va se séparer. Vous prenez ce côté et moi l'autre.

Par habitude, Sam suivit les 'ordres' et se fraya un chemin à travers la foule. Une fille, incontestablement bourrée faillit tomber sur Sam mais se rattrapa juste à temps et s'excusa. N'en faisant pas de cas, Sam lui posa une question.

- Est-ce que tu connais une Nathaly Haynes par hasard?

- Heumm… Nathaly Haynes … par hasard…? HEY! C'est moi! Est-ce que c'est moi qui vous ai appelé?

- Je pense que oui. Est-ce que tu n'étais pas supposé porter un manteau jaune toi?

- Heumm… regardant son manteau qui était bleu. Ah merde, je l'ai mis à l'envers. C'est pour ça que je ne trouvais pas mes gants. Veux-tu qu'on aille quelque part de plus amusant, c'est plate ici! Nathaly fit un geste brusque et perdit l'équilibre. Woh! Ça tourne! On dirait que je vais être malade genre!

- Est-ce que c'est possible que tu te retiennes quelques minutes genre?

- Bin, un estomac ce n'est pas comme une vessie.

Regardant derrière Nathaly, Sam vit Jack arriver.

- Vous l'avez trouvée? Lui demanda Jack.

- Oui! Je vous la donne, dit-elle en poussant la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il faudrait que vous l'emmeniez dehors, elle va être malade genre.

- Moi, le vomi, je ne suis pas capable, lui répondit Jack en repoussant Nathaly vers Sam qui lui retourna aussi tôt.

- Moi, juste les blagues de vomi ça me soulève le cœur.

- Tu es mignon toi! Articula difficilement la jeune femme.

- Merci! Jack redonna Nathaly à Sam.

- Bin là, vous ne m'aidez pas genre.

Dans un dernier effort, Sam poussa la jeune femme dans les bras de Jack qui dû la rattraper car elle perdit pied. La relevant, Nathaly se rapprocha de Jack et… lui vomit sur l'épaule. Il était dans tous ses états. Il avait une inconnue complètement bourrée dans les bras qui venait de lui vomir dessus. Sam essayait de retenir un fou rire, qui, de toute façon, n'aurait jamais été remarqué puisque Jack était beaucoup trop occupé à contrôler sa colère montante.

- Ça fait du bien genre. Tu es chanceux, j'ai presque tout vomi par terre. T'en as reçu que quelques petits mottons. Si j'ajoute du sel, ça ne paraîtra plus.

Agrippant une salière qui passait par là, Nathaly se mit à saupoudrer allègrement de sel le pauvre Jack. Essayant de ne pas crier sur la fêtarde, Jack serra les dents et lui dit :

- Le sel, c'est pour le vin rouge.

Réalisant qu'il avait raison et voulant montrer qu'elle était toujours en contrôle d'elle-même, la jeune femme décida tout bonnement de se saupoudrer la langue mais elle réalisa très rapidement que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée

- Je pense que je vais aller m'assoir genre.

- Personne ne te retient, dit Jack.

- Il faut vous nettoyer! Sam se retourna pour se saisir d'un pichet d'eau pendant que Jack décida de critiquer la situation.

- J'ai souvent eu à endurer les mauvais discours incompréhensibles de scientifiques ne supportant pas l'alcool dans ma carrière, mais aujourd'hui, c'est la première fois que l'on me vomit dessus et c'est de très mauvais goût.

Frustrée par les paroles de son ancien supérieur, Sam tandis la main pour prendre le pichet d'eau mais, dans un élan de vengeance, elle saisit le pichet de Sangria qui était juste à côté. Elle se retourna brusquement et vida le contenu du pichet sur l'épaule enduite de vomi de Jack. Cherchant au plus profond d'elle-même pour trouver ses talents d'actrice, Sam se mit à s'excuser devant le regard malveillant d'un Jack, retirant des rondelles d'agrume de l'intérieur de son manteau.

- Je suis désolée. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je pensais que c'était de l'eau.

- …. Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il, une veine menaçant d'exploser sur le côté du visage. La barmaid arriva et leur dit :

- C'est 10$ pour la Sangria.

Après avoir payé pour une Sangria que personne n'eut le plaisir de boire, Jack, Sam et Nathaly sortirent du bar. Jack, tenant d'une main son dossard puant et dégoulinant et de l'autre main une jeune femme complètement bourrée, se dirigeait vers le stationnement suivi de près par Sam qui se confondait en excuses. Jack avait réussi à reprendre son calme.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Jack.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde Sam, dit-il doucement.

- J'étais en train de fêter la fin des examens. Je les ai tous coulés! Une chance que mes parents sont partis dans le sud pour le temps des fêtes.

C'est de peine et de misère qu'ils installèrent Nathaly sur le siège arrière de la voiture.

* * *

><p>Sam au volant et Jack du côté passager, ils trouvèrent la rue sur laquelle la cliente habitait. C'était un beau quartier résidentiel. Joyeusement, Jack lu le nom de la rue sur une pancarte.<p>

- Sur la rue Ivor… On y est!

- Quelle est l'adresse?

- Merde! Merde! J'ai oublié de lui demander.

- Rah!

- Attendez! Elle a dit « une petite maison blanche avec de la brique »… Ok, c'est laquelle? Elles se ressemblent toutes.

En effet, toutes les maisons de la rue étaient toutes construites selon les mêmes plans. Sam stationna la voiture sur l'accotement et se contenta de lui lancer un regard las et épuisé.

- Ok, je vais la réveiller. Nathaly! Nathaly!...

Jack n'eut pas le résultat escompté. Seul un petit ronflement lui prouva qu'elle était toujours en vie. Jack en vint à une conclusion :

- Bon, elle est dans le coma. Nous avons eu une soirée vraiment trop belle et on a même perdu Léon.

- Il connaît le nom de la rue, il va sûrement nous retrouver bientôt.

- Alors, on devrait peut-être la sortir de l'auto. Le froid va sûrement la réveiller.

Ils sortirent donc de la voiture et Jack ouvrit la portière arrière et essaya de sortir Nathaly tant bien que mal du véhicule pendant que Sam, les bras croisés et demi-sourire aux lèvres, le regardait forcer.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider? C'est très lourd quand c'est imbibé d'alcool ces petites bêtes-là.

- J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir vous aider mais j'ai une tendinite.

- … ah bon.

Forçant comme il pouvait, Jack réussi à la sortir de la voiture mais, étant toujours endormie, Nathaly s'effondra et Jack ne put que la plaquer dans le banc de neige. Il reprit ses tentatives pour la réveiller.

- Nathaly! La Terre appelle Nathaly! Il y a quelqu'un?

- Bonjour! Vous êtes bien chez Nathaly mais je ne suis pas là en ce moment. Laissez-moi un message car mes parents sont dans le sud.

Jack se releva tout en laissant l'étudiante comateuse dans le banc de neige et croisa le garde moqueur de Sam. Il chercha un moyen de remonter dans l'estime de sa partenaire et il eut soudainement une idée.

- Le sac! C'est sûr qu'on va trouver quelque chose dans son sac… Ah-Ha! Une télécommande de porte de garage. Je vais faire toutes les maisons, en commençant par celles du centre, et celle qui s'ouvre c'est la sienne. .. Il fallait y penser.

Comme réponse, il reçut un sourire faussement joyeux de sa collège qui, dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, se transforma en soupire de découragement. Jack pointa alors la télécommande en direction d'une maison, mais le résultat ne fut pas celui escompté. En effet, toutes les portes de garage dans un rayon de 500 mètres s'ouvrirent. Quelques personnes en robe de chambre sortirent de leur maison pour voir qui avait ouvert leur porte de garage à cette heure du soir. Le général lança subtilement la manette à Sam qui la lança aussitôt dans le banc de neige près de Nathaly. Jack essaya de les sortir du pétrin.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Désolé mais ce n'est pas nous! Bonsoir.

Reprenant le contrôle de la situation, question de ne pas avoir plus d'ennuie qu'ils n'en ont déjà, Sam utilisa sa logique pour les sortir de ce faux pas.

- Bon! Si les parents de Nathaly sont partis dans le sud, ils n'ont probablement pas eu le temps d'installer leurs décorations de Noël. Alors… Nathaly habite… ICI!... Il fallait y penser

Sam pointait la maison devant laquelle ils étaient stationnés. Jack voulu répondre mais il resta à court de mots. Alors il suivit Sam jusqu'à la maison. Utilisant les clés trouvées dans le sac de la jeune fille, Sam ouvrit la porte de la maison et ils entrèrent lentement.

- Vous aviez raison, c'est ici, admit Jack.

- Allô?

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un?

- Allô?

- Allô?...

Soudainement, un grognement se fit entendre près du sapin de Noël dans le salon. Jack recula d'un pas et dit :

- Oh non, un chien de garde.

Mais ce ne fut qu'un tout petit chien blanc qui, embarquant sur un des cadeaux, les regarda en gémissant. Ils restèrent attendris devant le chien et échangèrent un sourire. Sam prit la parole :

- Il est mignon.

- Hé le beau toutou! Le beau chien! Comment t'appelles-tu?

Jack retira son gant et s'approcha du chien pour le flatter. Le chien n'hésita pas une seconde et se saisit de la main menaçante. Jack se releva un lâchant un léger cri de peur alors que le chien restait obstinément accroché à la main, suspendu dans les airs. Dans la panique, Jack balança le chien contre un mur sans que celui-ci ne lâche prise.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Outch! Jack, vous allez lui faire mal!

- Alors faites quelque chose!

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse?

Jack se servit de tous les moyens pour se défaire du chien : quelques prises de lutte et de karaté. Le chien pu même goûter à sa propre médecine car Jack le mordit dans un ultime effort pour s'en débarrasser mais rien à faire. Il se débattit avec la pauvre bête jusqu'à l'extérieur, là où il glissa sur une plaque de glace dans les escaliers et fit une cascade monumentale ce qui fit lâcher prise au chien. Jack atterrie au bas des escaliers sur le dos et Sam se précipita dehors pour l'aider à se relever.

- Est-ce que ça va Jack?

- Heumm… oui. Ça va super bien. Tout est sous contrôle, dit-il complètement sonné.

C'est à ce moment que le système d'alarme de la maison s'activa. Sam se pressa.

- Oh non, le système d'alarme. Il faut réveiller Nathaly.

Arrivés devant le banc de neige où ils avaient laissé la jeune femme, ils s'aperçurent qu'elle avait disparu.

- Nathaly? Oh non!

Léon arriva à ce moment, toujours heureux de son bonheur. Il descendit de son pick-up et s'approcha d'eux. Jack était dans un piteux état, se tenant le dos et boitant légèrement.

- Salut à vous deux!

- Allô…

- Hey! Allô. Où est passé votre cliente?

- On ne le sait pas.

Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent pour voir Nathaly sortir de la porte d'entrée de la maison.

- Merde! C'est la troisième fois cette semaine que l'alarme se déclenche genre. Là, je suis passé par le garage et je ne comprends pas. La porte était ouverte genre… Oh! Tu es donc bien mignon toi!

Elle avait dit ces dernières paroles à l'intention de Jack, qui re-perdait tranquillement patience. Léon, Sam et Jack s'étaient approché de la porte d'entrée pour aider Nathaly du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Léon lui dit :

- Je ne sais pas pour toi mais il faudrait peut-être arrêter ton système d'alarme. C'est un peu agaçant non?

- Haha!... c'est quoi le code déjà?... Toi là, tu vas me lire les 4 premiers chiffres de mon permis de conduire genre.

Heureux d'être utile, Léon s'empressa de prendre le porte-monnaie qu'elle lui tendait et de suivre ses indications, pendant que Nathaly entrait le code sur le panneau de contrôle du système d'alarme.

- Alors, pour commencer c'est le 2, le 3, le 0 et le 1.

L'alarme s'arrêta

- Tu vois, c'est mieux comme ça!

Pensant que tout était réglé, un grognement se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Le chien qui avait attaqué Jack sortait tranquillement du banc de neige. À la vue du chien, Jack s'enfuit dans la maison tandis que Sam se colla au mur derrière elle. Nathaly, contente de voir son chien, l'appela.

- Mais c'est Cujo. C'est mon bebé!

- C'est une belle petite bête, approuva Léon. Il ressemble à mon tapis de salle de bain.


	4. Une soirée romantique?

De retour au point de rencontre de Nez Rouge, Sam nettoyait la morsure de la main de Jack. Il se lamentait légèrement puisque Sam n'y allait pas avec délicatesse. Comme à son habitude, Léon brisa le silence, n'aimant pas les malaises.

- Ouin, ce n'est pas très beau tout ça. Si j'étais toi, j'irais me faire vacciner contre la rage.

- Haha… il y a beaucoup de scientifiques frustrés qui me l'ont déjà fait cette blague.

- J'imagine qu'il y a beaucoup de scientifiques qui aimeraient être à ma place en ce moment.

Sam avait dit ces paroles en appliquant un pansement sur sa main et en mettant beaucoup plus de pression que nécessaire pour le faire adhérer. La douleur très aigue se propagea dans tout le bras de Jack. Sam s'excusa, ne se forçant que très peu pour avoir l'air sincère.

- Alors, dans deux jours on se rejoint ici, même heure, même poste?

- Tu peux compter sur moi.

- Moi aussi.

- Super!

- Alors, je vais aller m'appeler un taxi pour rentrer chez moi, expliqua Sam.

- Allons donc, es-tu folle? Jack va aller te reconduire, rassura Léon. Il est tard, c'est loin, il fait froid, les rues sont bondées de psychopathes.

Pris de panique, Jack se mit derrière Sam et essaya de faire comprendre par geste à Léon qu'il ne voulait pas aller la reconduire sinon elle verrait qu'il était obligé d'avoir un anti-démarreur dans sa voiture. Ses simagrées, dignes d'un mime épileptique, eurent l'avantage d'être comprises car Léon changea les plans.

- En fait, je vais y aller moi. Justement, tu habites dans la même direction que moi. Exactement, c'est dans la même direction.

- Ok, alors ce n'est pas un détour?

- Allons donc, un détour. Allez!

- Ok.

- Mais ça aurait été un détour qui m'aurait fait plaisir de… essaya de se racheter Jack.

- C'est ok, j'embarque avec Léon.

Jack, voulu être galant, lui ouvrir la portière mais elle le coupa dans son élan.

- Oublie ça. Merci quand même.

- Salut!

- S'lut.

Jack la regarda monter dans le véhicule, un air rêveur sur le visage, jusqu'à ce que Léon le sorte de ses rêveries.

- Pourrais-tu me fermer la boîte s'il-te-plait Jack?

- Celle-là? Pointant la boîte du pick-up

- Oui, celle-là. Merci.

Jack ferma la boîte du pick-up et se saisit de son dossard plein de vomi puis regarda le pick-up s'en aller.

* * *

><p>Sam et Daniel se promenaient dans les rues du centre-ville de Colorado Springs en quête de cadeaux de Noël. Beaucoup de passant circulaient, un peu pressés par le peu de temps qu'il leur restait pour effectuer leurs achats.<p>

- Tu sais, le genre qui a besoin d'une caisse de préparation H pour faire désenfler son égo. Le cynique revenue de tout, sauf de lui-même.

- Jack O'Neill dégoulinant de Sangria. J'en connais qui auraient payé cher le billet pour voir ça.

- Les vengeances c'est comme l'amour. Les meilleures sont celles que l'on n'attendait plus.

- S'il fallait qu'il fasse le lien entre ton rapport, sa critique et ses mésaventures, il pourrait être tenté de se venger lui aussi.

- Il n'a même pas reconnu le titre du rapport que j'avais fait et qu'il avait démoli. De toute façon, s'il tombe sur un autre de mes rapports il va le descendre quand même. Alors autant le faire payer immédiatement. Je sais que le pardon est à la mode mais je crois que la vengeance va faire un comeback.

- Oh oui, je vois déjà la thérapie : « Retrouvez votre psychopathe intérieur »… Oublie-le Sam.

- L'oublier? Je sais que les refus font partie de notre travail mais se faire dire que tes recherches sont inutiles et que tu devrais te suicider en tant que scientifique, c'est presque aussi horrible que de se faire laisser par un gars en se faisant dire que, non seulement tu n'es pas son genre mais, qu'en plus, l'amour, tu devrais oublier ça parce que, franchement, tu es trop moche.

Devant le regard de Daniel, elle capitula.

- Ok, je ne recommencerai plus.

- S'il y a bien quelque chose qui monte chez tout le monde pendant le temps des fêtes c'est bien la tension nerveuse et le compte de crédit. En parlant d'argent, c'est dur d'imaginer Jack en train de faire du bénévolat…

- C'est vrai ça… qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire à Nez Rouge lui?

* * *

><p>Jack, ainsi que son ami le général Barney Nelson, entrèrent dans un petit restau-bar qu'ils connaissaient bien. Ils s'installèrent au bar et Barney remarqua l'aire moins enjouée de son ami.<p>

- En passant, tu n'as pas l'air d'être dans ton assiette. Est-ce que tu as pris une cuite avec un Pitbull hier soir?

- Non… avec un stupide cabot

- Quoi?... Aller, dit le moi. Tu as rencontré une femme?

- … Peut-être. Son cellulaire sonna. Oh! Excuses-moi. Allô!

- « Jack, c'est Sam »

- Sam?

- « Est-ce que je vous dérange? »

- Non, non! Vous ne me dérangez pas du tout.

- « En fait, selon le pari que j'ai perdu avec Daniel, je dois écrire un faux rapport sur le bénévolat. Je cherchais un angle pour mon rapport et je me disais que ça pourrait être intéressant d'avoir un autre point de vue sur le bénévolat. Peut-être qu'on pourrait se rencontrer un peu d'avance demain au guichet de Nez Rouge si vous avez le temps. »

- Demain?... Est-ce que vous aviez quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir?

- Ce soir? Heum…

* * *

><p>Le soir même, Sam et Jack étaient installés à une table d'un petit restaurant assez chic. Ils étaient déjà rendus à la moitié du repas lorsque le sujet du bénévolat fut évoqué.<p>

- Appelez ça des préjugés si vous voulez mais je ne vous imaginais pas, vous, en train de faire du bénévolat.

- Est-ce que c'est une façon poli de dire que les bureaucrates ont une pompe à vinaigres à la place du cœur?

- Hahahahaha c'est bien dit.

Le rire de Sam sonna faux. Elle reprit son sérieux, en y ajoutant une touche de mépris.

- Non, j'aurais cru que vous, Jack O'Neill, vous prendriez plus de distance face à ce genre de bonne action.

- Évidemment, j'aurais beaucoup de bonnes raisons de prendre mes distances par rapport à ça. À commencer par le fait que la business de la charité est la principale cause de mauvais spectacle animé par des Has-been.

- Et que le bénévolat encourage le désengagement de l'état.

- Il ne faudrait pas confondre le bénévolat et le soulagement de conscience.

- Donc, pour vous, Nez Rouge c'est un engagement lucide?

- Lucide et discret. D'ailleurs, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas mais je préfèrerais que vous ne parliez pas de moi dans votre rapport, même si c'est seulement pour Daniel. Il pourrait tomber dans les mains de n'importe qui. Je ne voudrais pas que ça dégénère et que l'on me harcèle pour faire le… le « téléthon de la paralysie des cheveux » hahaha.

- HA!... Sam rit de manière poli et lui lança un regard assassin.

- …. Heumm… Vous m'excusez une minute? Petit coin.

- Bien sûr.

Alors qu'il s'en allait, Sam prit quelques instants pour le détailler. Malgré les années, il n'avait pas changé sur le plan physique, toujours aussi beau. Elle détourna rapidement le regard. Il était maintenant l'ennemie à abattre. À la guerre comme en amour, tous les coups sont permis. Elle senti soudain quelque chose sous son pied et y découvrit un portefeuille. Elle regarda à l'intérieur pour connaitre l'identité du propriétaire. C'était celui de Jack. Il avait dû le faire tombe en posant son manteau sur la chaise libre. Il y avait évidemment toutes ses cartes mais aussi beaucoup d'argent.

- Il ne doit pas se priver de homard souvent lui.

Elle referma le tous et voulu replacer le portefeuille dans son manteau mais Jack revenait déjà à la table. Ayant peur qu'il croit qu'elle fouillait dans son manteau, elle se redressa, le mis dans son sac à main et s'accrocha un sourire « naturel » sur le visage.

- Excusez-moi.

- Aucun problème.

- Un peu plus de vin?

- NON… non, merci.

- Vous conduisez?

- Je n'ai plus de voiture.

- C'est vrai. J'oubliais que vous l'aviez vendu… Moi, je suis en Taxi.

- Ça évite de pratiquer la modération.

- De toute façon, s'il y a bien une chose dont on abuse ces temps si c'est du mot « modération ». Ça n'a pas meilleur goût, ça n'a pas de goût du tout. Les scientifiques d'ailleurs qui se modèrent ne donnent pas des recherches qui marquent l'histoire.

- Les hommes qui se modèrent au lit ne donnent pas de grands amants non plus haha.

- Hahaha…. Est-ce que vous voulez autres chose?

- Non.

- Un dessert?

- Non

- Café? Digestif?

- Non, non.

- Je demande l'addition?

- Oui, s'il-te-plait.

- Garçons!

Sam n'était plus capable de jouer la comédie. Elle lui en voulait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Il était devenu hautain depuis qu'il était à Washington et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il était temps que cette soirée se termine car elle était sur le point de commettre un homicide. Mais maintenant qu'il était temps de payer, elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Jack allait vouloir payer mais c'était elle qui avait son portefeuille. Le garçon de table arriva avec la facture. Jack prit son manteau et fouilla dans ses poches pour trouver son portefeuille. Ne le trouvant pas, il regarda dans les poches de son pantalon puis sous la table mais en vain. Jack ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Ze présume que Monsieur à oublier son portefeuille à la maison…

- … Écoutez, je sais que je ne viens pas souvent ici mais vous me connaissez peut-être. Je suis le Général Jack O'Neill de l'US Air Force. Il m'arrive de faire de courtes apparitions à la télévision… Je peux peut-être simplement vous laisser mes coordonnés et…

- Ce ne zera pas nézezaire. Ze vais aller zerzer le patron et il avisera.

- J'ai… Je… J'ai invité. On s'était entendu Jack?

Elle avait tenté de cacher son fou-rire dès que Jack s'était mis à la recherche de son argent. Mais lorsque le serveur avait parlé du patron, elle s'était alarmée. Est-ce qu'elle avait eu pitié de lui? Rien n'était moins sûr. Le garçon lui donna l'addition, elle regarda rapidement et fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir de l'argent. Mais voilà, ce n'était pas dans son argent à elle qu'elle cherchait, mais dans l'argent de Jack. Elle mit beaucoup, beaucoup plus de pourboire que ce que la bien saillance exigeait. Puis elle tendit le livret au serveur.

- Merci beaucoup… et gardez la monnaie.

Il regarda et fut stupéfait du pourboire. Il s'inclina devant elle.

- Merci Mademoizelle…. Monsieur…

Après un regard hautin à l'intention de Jack, il les laissa quitter. Jack, se sentant petit dans ses souliers, prit le gros manteau bleu de Sam et l'aida à l'enfiler.

- Merci… C'est vraiment gentil de votre part.

- Ça me fait plaisir.

- Vous m'avez sauvé la peau.

- Bah! Si peu.

- Est-ce que je peux vous invitez chez moi? Peut-être pour un nightcap ou un café?

Sam repensa au portefeuille bien caché dans son sac. Comment pouvait-elle lui rendre sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Son invitation à aller chez lui tombait à point. Elle pourra l'y déposer quelque part, ni vu ni connu.

- Pourquoi pas?

Fière de lui, Jack s'apprêtait à quitter le restaurant mais se tourna vers le serveur et lui dit, sur un ton arrogant :

- Hey! BonZoir!

Puis, il quitta sans un regard derrière lui. Il avait enfin sa chance avec Sam.

* * *

><p>Depuis le temps qu'ils avaient rompu tous contacts, Jack avait déménagé dans un condo à Colorado Springs. En fait, il avait deux condos, un ici et l'autre à Washington. Sam n'y était jamais entré. Une fois chez lui, Jack cherchait frénétiquement son portefeuille alors que Sam se promenait dans le salon. Son regard s'accrocha à une vieille boule de verre. Un ange était au centre et lorsqu'on la secouait, il lui neigeait doucement dessus. Jack interrompit le cours de ses pensées.<p>

- Il n'est pas là!

- Wah! Elle est vraiment belle votre boule de verre. C'est une antiquité?

- En effet. Elle appartenait à ma grand-mère.

- À votre grand-mère?... Est-ce que je peux la prendre.

- Oui, pas de problème. Vous semblez vous y connaitre?

- Je les collectionne. Mais je n'en ai pas d'aussi belle par contre… Alors, votre portefeuille?

- Ah! Il n'est nulle part. On me l'a surement volé. Il va falloir que je renouvelle mon permis de conduire et que j'annule mes cartes de crédits.

Pour elle-même – C'est vrai, je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

- Quoi?

- C'est plate hin?

- Écoutez, mettez-vous à votre aise. Je vais m'occuper de ça immédiatement et je vais faire le café en même temps.

Jack retourna à la cuisine pendant que Sam continua son inspection quand elle trouva une photo. C'était Jack avec une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ils semblaient être sur un bateau à voile, elle en bikini et lui portait une chemise entre-ouverte.

Pour elle-même - C'est un genre… à la condition d'aimer le silicone.

Sam replaça le cadre et se souvenue qu'elle avait une mission… Trouver un endroit ou déposer le portefeuille subtilement. Elle le prit dans son sac et décida que le mettre entre les coussins du sofa. La voix lointaine de Jack la fit sursauter.

- Sam! Avec quoi prenez-vous votre café?

- Heum! Rien! Heum! Avec juste du noir.

Un peu perplexe, Jack retourna à sa tâche.

Pour elle-même – Maudit que je suis niaiseuse.

- Jack! Ou est votre salle de bain?

- Juste à côté de ma chambre.

- …Ou est votre chambre?

- Oups… à côté de la salle de bain, lui dit-il, souriant en pointant cette fois la direction.

Un peu découragé de son humour toujours aussi spécial, Sam prit son sac et se dirigea vers la direction indiqué. Elle s'arrêta devant sa chambre, ou plus particulièrement son placard. Admirant ses vêtements, elle se dit qu'il avait au moins du goût coté vestimentaire. Regardant dans le bas, Sam vit un porte-document ouvert avec un gros dossier à l'intérieur. Elle le prit et lut « La Modification d'Anneau de Transport ». En fait, c'était un rapport qui datait de quelques années. Sam évalua qu'il avait été écrit juste après que les Asgards ne l'aient sortie de sa prison de glace, mais juste avant qu'il ne soit promu Général. Entendant Jack arrivé, elle se cacha dans le placard. Il chercha des papiers dans sa chambre tout en discutant au téléphone avec la compagnie de sa carte de crédit. Puis, retourna à la cuisine.

- Le nom de jeune fille de ma mère? Et pourquoi par le nom de jeune fille de mon poisson rouge?... C'était une blague, je n'ai pas de poisson rouge.

Avant de sortir de sa cachette improvisé, Sam se saisi du rapport. Puis, le plus rapidement, elle se faufila jusqu'au salon, engouffra ledit rapport dans son sac et s'installa sur le sofa, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Son entrainement militaire lui était utile partout. Terminant sa conversation avec l'agent pour l'annulation de sa carte de crédit, Jack vint s'assoir juste à côté de Sam.

- Voilà, c'est fait. Il ne me restera plus qu'à m'occuper de ma carte d'assurance maladie et de mon permis de conduire mais je ferais tout ça demain.

- Pauvre vous.

À l'aide de sa télécommande, Jack tamisa les lumières et mit une douce musique. Un petit silence étrange s'installa. Jack brisa la glace.

- Vous savez, on pourrait peut-être passer au tutoiement. Qu'en pensez-vous?

- C'est vous le patron.

- Non, justement, je ne suis plus vraiment votre patron. Alors, vous êtes d'accord?

- Je n'y vois pas d'objection.

- Bien… Je ne sais pas si je t'ai aidé pour ton rapport pour Daniel mais il y a longtemps que je n'avais passé une aussi belle soirée…

Jack se rapprocha tranquillement. Une main sur le haut du sofa, il se décala pour être plus près d'elle. Mais Sam resta obstinément tourné vers la pièce. S'approchant un peu plus, Jack fut arrêté par les paroles de Sam.

- Elle est bonne ta musique.

- Merci.

Il s'essaya une autre fois.

- Tes lumières aussi sont intéressants.

- Merci.

Ne se laissant pas décourager, il allait tenter une troisième approche lorsqu'il vit quelque chose dépassé entre les coussins du sofa de l'autre côté de Sam. Il se pencha et l'attrapa.

- Mon portefeuille?

- Pauvre toi! Tu viens tout juste d'annuler tes cartes. Probablement que tu peux rappeler, ça ne fais que 10 minutes. De toute façon, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Il est tard et j'ai du travail demain.

Sam se leva, prit son manteau et le tendit à Jack pour qu'il l'aide. Il se leva à son tour, sous le choc de ce soudain changement d'attitude.

- Mais… Mais… Tu n'as même pas prit ton café.

- Non, il faut vraiment que je parte. Pourrais-tu m'appeler un taxi s'il-te-plait?

- Oui, pas de problème.

- Merci!


	5. Qui a créé l'enfer?

Le lendemain soir, Sam arriva en taxi chez Nez Rouge. Une fois descendu, elle se regarda un instant dans son miroir de poche. Elle s'envoya un baisé et dit à son propre reflet, d'une sourire sournois:

- Tu vas souffrir mon homme.

Elle referma le miroir en souriant et remarqua la voiture de Jack dans le stationnement. Délicatement, elle se rapprocha de la voiture et sorti de sa poche ses clés. Un sourire de vengeance se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle regarda un peu autour d'elle et approcha ses clés de la carrosserie de la voiture. C'est alors que Jack passa derrière elle en klaxonnant avec sa voiture. Sam sursauta tellement qu'elle fit une immense égratignure sur la voiture qui, finalement, n'était pas celle de Jack. Elle tomba part terre et se releva aussi tôt, un peu troublé et arborant un faux sourire figé. Elle se dépêcha de cacher son trouble en lui parlant.

- Allô!

- Es-tu correcte?

- Oui! Je-j'ai glissé, je suis tombé.

- Ah… Belle voiture hin?

- Hahaha… elle est comme la tienne.

- Attends-moi, je vais me stationner.

- Ok

Jack parti et Sam se retourna pour voir l'égratignure. Elle se sermonna elle-même.

- Maudis que je suis niaiseuse…. Maudit que je suis niaiseuse!

Une fois à l'intérieur, ça ne prit qu'un moment avant que Léon ne les trouve. Il se dirigea droit sur eux, leur tendant des papiers.

- Ah! Vous voilà! Je vous dis qu'il y a du party de Noël ce soir, les téléphones ne dérougissent plus. Nous avons déjà un client.

- Il leur laissa les papiers et reparti aussi tôt. Jack lu le dossier.

- Le Party de bureau est à North Colorado Springs et le client s'en va à… South Colorado Springs, soupirât-il.

- C'est impressionnant à quel point les gens habitent loin de leur travail.

Ils se firent interrompre par Dick, l'habitué de Nez Rouge.

- Hey! Salut!

- Excuses-moi mais on s'en va, lui répondit Jack.

- Mais ce n'est pas à toi que je…

- Bonne soirée!...

Dick comprit le message et les laissa, un peu insulté toutes fois.

- Les gens s'en vont habiter en banlieue en se disant qu'ils vont pouvoir élever leurs enfants tranquillement sur de beaux petits gazons plein d'insecticide. Mais, à 12 ans, leurs enfants finissent quand même dans des gangs criminalisés.

- Étrange, il me semble que j'ai déjà lu ça dans le journal ce que tu dis.

- Ça ne me surprend pas. On emprunte souvent mes opinions.

- Les opinions s'empruntent tellement facilement. Maintenant on ne sait plus qui est le premier à avoir dit quelque chose était mauvais.

- Bin c'est moi, évidement. Tsss.

Sam ne le trouva pas drôle, alors pas drôle du tout. L'arrogance de Jack lui faisait froid dans le dos. Alors que Jack mit le pied sur l'escalier roulant descendant, Sam vit le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence. Dans un élan de vengeance, elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et appuya dessus. Le résultat fut au-dessus de ses attentes. Jack piqua du nez et déboula toutes les escaliers sans en rater une, en s'accrochant fermement aux papiers qu'il avait dans la main, comme si ces documents pouvaient lui sauver la vie. Heureusement pour lui, personne n'était devant lui durant sa chute. Voyant le carnage qu'elle venait de causer, Sam se précipita à la poursuite de Jack. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'étage, Léon était déjà auprès de Jack, ayant entendu la chute de son ami.

- Ça va?

- Es-tu correct?

- Bin oui!... Ou est-ce qu'on est?

- Au service Nez Rouge… NEZ-ROU-GE.

- Ouais mais je ne vous ai pas appelé moi!

* * *

><p>Assit dans l'auto du client, un silence s'était installé dans l'auto. Sam était au volant pendant que Jack tenait une serviette contenant de la glace sur sa tempe, le visage un peu ecchymosé. Le client, lui, était assis derrière, regardant vers l'extérieure par la vitre arrière. Ensemble, ils filaient vers la maison du client. Le client était un homme dans la fin quarantaine, un pied dans le plâtre et complètement bourré. Sam et Jack étaient frigorifiés des pieds à la tête puisque la fenêtre du côté passager était ouverte. Regardant Jack, Sam s'inquiéta un peu pour lui.<p>

- Est-ce que tu vas mieux?

- Avec la fenêtre de la voiture bloquée, ça me rafraichie les idées disons.

- Je surveille le trafic en arrière haha! Annonça joyeusement l'homme.

- Continue à dire des niaiseries… avec ton haleine de soulon tu vas peut-être réussir à réchauffer l'auto.

- Hey! J'ai une bonne blague pour vous deux. Comment on appelle ça une blonde intelligente?

- Je ne le sais pas.

- C'est… heumm… c'est quoi déjà?

- Un golden retriever, aida Sam, connaissant déjà la blague.

- Hahahahahahaha…. Ouais! C'est ça! Tu es comme mon ex toi! Tu as de la mémoire. Hey! Les femmes! Elles se souviennent de quelque chose tu as fait y a 3 ans et elles te le remettent sur le nez pendant 10 ans. Pas mon ex par contre. Elle m'a largué pour un petit trou de 5 000$ dans le compte de banque. Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si Carole, mon assistante, était comme une planche à repasser? Alors je lui ai payé des nouveaux tétons. Elle était dans le besoin. Ma femme, elle peut bien parler. Je l'ai surprise, elle et son thérapeute, en train de frencher comme deux grenouilles qui essayent d'attraper la même mouche. Mais elle, ce n'était pas pareille! C'était pour son estime personnelle. Je vous le dis, l'enfer a été inventer par une femme… qui voulait se venger.

Le téléphone de Jack mis fin à cette tirade contre les femmes.

- Excusez-moi…. Allô!... Oui Léon?... Ok, alors on se rejoint là-bas… Salut… C'était Léon. Il à dû aller aider une autre équipe. Il va venir nous rejoindre chez le client.

Une fois rendu chez le client, Sam et Jack sortirent de la voiture. Jack voulu aider l'homme, qui en plus d'être bourré, avait une jambe dans le plâtre, mais il refusa son aide d'un geste brusque mais malhabile, dû à son alcoolémie élevé.

- Non! Tout va bien…

- Il se tourna vers Sam pour la remercier le plus galamment possible

- Vous conduisez… infiniment! Merci très bien mademoiselle.

- Vos clés… On va montez avec vous.

- Non, non, non. Je suis parfaitement… je suis en parfaitement état… de ça. Ce n'est qu'une formalité.

C'est avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait que le client commença l'ascension des escaliers glacé. Sam et Jack, impuissants devant le spectacle qui leur était présentés, restèrent près de la voiture tout en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire. Pris de remord, Jack proposa quelque chose.

- Je crois qu'on devrait aller l'aider maintenant.

- Et manquer le spectacle?

Tel deux gamins rigolant en cachette, Jack et Sam pouffèrent de rire en se cachant l'un sur l'autre. Le client, se débattant toujours avec son plâtre et la rampe d'escalier, était maintenant suspendu à la rampe, un pied dans le haut des escaliers et l'autre en bas. Il était sur le point de tomber. De concerte, les deux militaires s'avancèrent pour l'aider mais dès qu'ils le touchèrent, le client se débâtit

- NON! Non, non. Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir 5 minutes… de respect… s'il-vous-plait.

Après 2 bonnes minutes à s'acharner à monter les escaliers seul tout en marmonnant Dieu-sait-quoi, le client atteignit la porte d'entrée, les bras au ciel pour célébrer sa victoire contre cet escalier maléfique. Jack et Sam s'approchèrent donc et Sam proposa au client de lui ouvrir la porte. C'est avec plaisir qu'il lui donna ses clés. Mais avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de toucher la serrure avec la clé que la porte s'ouvrit. Une femme, loin d'être de bonne humeur, était dans l'embrasure de la porte, en robe de chambre.

- Woh! Sonya, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Non! Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Bin heum… j'entre chez nous.

- Chez moi! Toi, tu habites maintenant chez ta sœur, à North Colorado Springs.

Jack, complètement frigorifié, dit à Sam :

- Je ne retourne pas dans cette voiture, la fenêtre brisé à -30 ̊C.

- Haha! Elle est bonne elle, je me suis faite reconduire chez mon ex-femme. C'est elle qui a eu la maison près le divorce. La maison, l'auto, la pension et mon chien. Ce qui n'est pas rien. Sonya, donne-leur un petit pourboire.

De plus en plus en colère, Sonya voulu fermer la porte mais son ex-mari avait mis son pied plâtré dans la porte. Puis, il s'adressa à Jack.

- Ça ne ferme plus… Merde! Dis-lui toi que c'est moi qui l'ai payé cette maison-là!

- Monsieur ici me souligne que vous avez obtenue lors du divorce la maison, à juste titre d'ailleurs. Mais on avait espoir qu'il lui en reste encore un petit bout.

- Ouais, une paire de bottes dans l'entré.

- Dis-lui que c'est correcte, je vais coucher dans l'entré.

- Il fait dire qu'il va coucher dans l'entré. S'il-vous-plait madame. Son auto est dans un état pire que lui.

Sam prit le relai.

- Écoutez, vous avez la maison, la pension, l'auto et le chien, ce qui n'est pas rien. Je pense qu'on a tous un petit quelque chose à se faire pardonner. Après tout, c'est le temps des fêtes.

- Juste pour ce soir, ajouta Jack en claquant des dents.

- … Ok, il peut dormir sur le sofa.

- Ha! Ça va me rappeler de bon souvenir, dit-il émue.

Sonya aida son ex-mari à entrer et referma la porte aussi tôt. Sam dit tout de même :

- Joyeux Noël!

Elle tendit la main à Jack pour le féliciter.

- C'était bien jouer ça!

- Toi aussi. La bullshit sur le pardon… Je croyais entendre Oprah.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Daniel et Sam étaient allés acheter un sapin pour décorer la maison de Sam. Ils avaient choisi un sapin pas trop grand, ni trop petit. L'arbre était juste parfait. La pépinière n'était pas trop loin de chez Sam alors ils marchèrent dans les rues de Colorado Springs un sapin avec eux et une douce neige les accompagnants. Sam était devant et Daniel derrière.<p>

- Donc, si je comprends bien, tu fais toujours équipe avec lui.

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu as le béguin pour lui?

- Tsss. Es-tu fou? La scientifique-militaire qui tombe pour le militaire qui lui a dit d'arrêter d'écrire des rapports et d'ouvrir un Bed and Breakfast à la place! Wash! Lui par contre, il a les hormones dans le plafond à chaque fois que j'arrive et l'égo par terre à chaque fois que je repars.

- Oh, Sam. J'espère que tu n'es pas encore dans ton histoire de vengeance.

- J'ai autres choses à faire que de me venger d'un stupide militaire qui pense que, parce qu'il est mignon, il peut faire tomber toutes les filles. Je ne pouvais pas changer d'équipe. Je n'avais pas le choix, ça aurait eu l'air trop louche.

- Alors tu le trouves mignon?

- Heu… IL se trouve mignon.

- Ok, parfait. Parce que j'ai invité Xavier pour le réveillon.

- Celui qui est supposé être « presque » mon genre?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui est préférable? Aimer quelqu'un qui n'est pas son genre ou détester quelqu'un qui est son genre? Haha.

- … Toi, tu vas me faire du café.


	6. Comme on se retrouve!

Je suis désolé pour le temps d'attente pour poster ce chapitre. J'ai moi-même fait Nez Rouge cette semaine et, en arrivant chez moi à 5h30 du matin, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, me coucher. D'ailleurs, je me suis beaucoup amusé, contrairement à Sam et Jack qui vont souffrir dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Léon venait de déposer Sam et Jack devant un bar de stripteaseuses nommé « L'Opéra ». Leur premier client de la soirée les avait, en effet, appelé de cet endroit. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Sam prit la parole.<p>

- « L'Opéra »… Allô la classe. Nous sommes loin de la clientèle de Broadway.

- Tu serais surprise. De toute façon, si tu veux mon avis, l'opéra est un art qui se meurt.

Ils frappèrent à la porte et un portier noir d'une taille démesuré ouvrit la porte. Teal'c en aurait été jaloux. Jack dû relever la tête pour pouvoir lui parler.

- Heumm… Bonsoir… Nez Rouge, c'est nous. Nous avons eu un appel… Nous sommes venus chercher trois hommes d'affaire.

Puis l'homme referma la porte sans un mot. Encore un peu troublé, Jack dit :

- Un vrai moulin à parole le monsieur. Il me rappelle quelqu'un.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y a encore des hommes qui passent leurs soirées aux danseuses.

- Les filles sont quand même plus belles qu'à l'opéra.

- Donc tu vas me dire que ça c'est un art vivant?

Leur discussion prit fin lorsqu'une grande femme, portant un grand manteau s'approcha d'eux. Son manteau était ouvert laissant volontairement voir ce qu'elle portait dessous… Un petit haut couleur léopard et une mini-jupe. Il devait faire -20 ̊C mais elle semblait complètement à son aise. Elle s'approcha de Jack, le regardant avec insistance. Un peu mal alaise, Jack la saluât.

- …Bonsoir.

- T'es qui?

- Jack O'Neill.

- Es-tu l'un des danseurs qu'on a commandé?

- Non, non….

- Chut! … Tu ne danseras pas avec ce costume là j'espère.

- Non, vous vous méprenez madame. Je travaille pour Nez Rouge.

- … Dommage.

- Et oui!

Sam, sourire aux lèvres, s'insinua dans la conversation.

- Pas tant que ça…

- Bin la… dit Jack, un peu déçu.

- C'est une blague.

La femme, s'approcha tranquillement de Jack et lui mis la main sur la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. Sous le choc, Jack chercha son air. Sous le regard désapprobateur de Sam, la femme fit un petit son de satisfaction et lui dit :

- Si jamais tu cherches du travail, viens me voir ici. Demande Gloria.

- Gloria?

- Gloria!

- Ok.

Au moment où Gloria entra dans le bar, trois hommes sortirent en ricanant. Les trois hommes saluèrent Gloria, la connaissant bien, et se dirigèrent vers Jack et Sam. Ils étaient loin de ressembler à trois hommes d'affaire. L'un avait une longue cicatrice lui traversant l'œil, un autre avait un regard un peu vicieux et le dernier, avec ses grosses lunettes, semblait niait et complètement drogué. Celui avec la cicatrice, qui semblait être le leader, souriait à pleines dents et les salua.

- Hey! Nez Rouge! Merde que j'aime votre costume! Hahahaha!

- Heum… Merci.

- Ce serait bien que la compétition s'habille comme ça. Ils feraient de meilleures cibles. Hahahaha… Bon, où est notre bagnole?

Ses deux acolytes regardèrent un peu partout et pointèrent dans deux directions opposé.

- Là-bas!

- Bin non, voyons. Vous êtes drôle. Elle est là! Tu ne reconnais même pas ta bagnole merde? Hahaha.

- Heumm… J'aurais besoin des clés s'il-vous-plait, demanda Sam.

- Attend chérie. On va te la démarrer.

- Je ne m'appelle pas chérie.

Jack, qui essayait de se fondre dans la masse, souriait bêtement mais perdit son sourire aux paroles de Sam.

- Ce soir, c'est ton nom. C'est compris bebé?

Les trois hommes sortirent une longue tige de métal et se dirigèrent vers « leur » voiture. Jack et Sam, un peu inquiets, se rapprochèrent de Léon, qui les attendait plus loin.

- Heum… Léon? Je pense qu'ils sont en train de voler l'auto.

- Bin voyons donc. Il a probablement seulement perdu ses clés.

- Léon, tu le sais. Je ne PEUX PAS être impliqué dans un acte criminel. On s'en va.

- Même si on s'en va, ils vont la voler quand même la voiture et en plus, ils vont la conduire bourré. S'ils ont un accident, il est possible qu'on soit poursuivi pour négligence criminel.

- On devrait peut-être appeler la police, suggéra Sam.

- Est-ce que tu as envie d'entrer dans un programme de protection de témoin toi? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous suivre de près.

Les hommes, ayant réussi à déverrouiller les portes et à démarrer la voiture, se mirent à rire de plus belle. Leur leader leur cria :

- Nez Rouge! C'est Parti!

Léon, toujours aussi positif, prit cette histoire du bon côté.

- Au moins, ils sont de bonne humeur! … Je vous suis. Bonne chance.

* * *

><p>Une fois sur la route, les 3 ivrognes se mirent à chanter des chansons de Noël légèrement modifiées selon leur bon soin. C'est ainsi de des chansons comme « Mon beau sapin, roi des forêts » et « Petit papa Noël » devinrent « Mon beau sapin, roi des pouponnes » et « Petit tas de poile ». Jack et Sam, aucunement heureux de leur sort, essayaient de se concentrer sur la route.<p>

- Alors ma mignonne, qu'est-ce que tu penses de nos chansons? Penses-tu qu'on devrait les envoyer à Céline Dion? Hahaha!

Jack décida de s'en mêler.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Je suis sûr que ça fonctionnerait. Je vois déjà le titre de l'album : « Bums chantent No-Hells »

Malheureusement, un silence s'installa dans l'habitacle. Le leader agrippa Jack par le manteau.

- Est-ce que tu as un petit problème?

- … Non…. Oui.

- En fait, il est en thérapie, répondit Sam. Alors son problème il est en train de le régler. Il progresse super bien.

- Oui, c'est exactement ça. Et si la thérapie ne fonctionnement, ils pensent peut-être à la lobotomie. Hahaha….

- ….. Si tu veux, on t'arrange ça immédiatement.

Puis les trois passagers de derrière se mirent à rire. Légèrement soulagé, Sam et Jack se forcèrent à rire, la peur aux ventres. Puis, le cellulaire de Jack sonna. Il regarda Sam, un immense sourire aux lèvres : Ils étaient sauvés... pour le moment.

- Allô! Oh, Léon! Où es-tu?... Non, il n'y a personne derrière nous…. Quel voiture est-ce que tu suis?... Non! Nous sommes dans une Oldsmobile Regency. Ne cherche pas une Pontiac Parisienne, ça fait 20 ans qu'ils ne la construisent plus… Ok! On se rejoint au stationnement du bar… Salut. Hey! Il est aussi bon conducteur qu'avocat.

- Ok, tu t'arrêtes ici, exigea l'un des 'clients'.

- Bin non, il n'y a pas de maison ici, constata Jack.

En effet, ils étaient dans un secteur industriel alors il y avait que peu de lumière et aucune maison. L'un des hommes, celui avec le regard vicieux, sorti une arme et leur cria :

- Le monsieur a dit qu'on s'arrêtait ici ok?

- Je m'excuse mais ce n'est pas l'adresse que vous nous avez donné…

Prenant conscience de l'arme pointée sur lui, Jack se ravisa.

- …et ce n'est pas grave.

- Ok! Maintenant, DEHORS!

Les trois hommes firent sortir Jack et Sam, toujours l'arme pointé sur eux. Puis, ils ouvrirent la valise de la voiture et ils les forcèrent à y monter. Après, quelques secondes, les deux militaires les entendirent prendre le volant. Dans le coffre, Sam commença à paniquer.

- On va mourir!

- Respire len-te-ment.

- Je sais qu'on va mourir! C'est exactement comme dans les films.

- Tu n'as pas peur d'affronter des Goa'ulds mais tu paniques à être dans une valise d'auto?

- Il n'y a pas de film sur les Goa'ulds. Et les Goa'ulds sont prévisible, pas ces trois ivrognes.

- Ok. Mon cellulaire! Je vais essayer d'appeler Léon avec mon cellulaire.

- Oh oui!

- Merde!

- Quoi?

- Merde! Merde! Merde! La batterie est morte.

- Oh non! On va mourir! On va mourir!

- Elle essaya de se redresser mais se cogna inévitablement la tête.

- La prochaine fois, cognes-toi moins fort.

- Ok! Jack, il faut absolument que je te dise quelque chose.

- Chut! Je crois qu'ils arrêtent la voiture.

- Ils s'en viennent nous tuer.

Dehors, les trois hommes, encore et toujours en train de rire, cognaient sur la valise de la voiture!

- Hey! Les amoureux?

En même temps, Jack et Sam répondirent :

- Oui?

- Je vous laisse la lumière allumé. Faites pas les fou là!

À l'extérieur, une voiture arriva et les trois hommes y montèrent et disparurent dans la nuit sans plus d'explication. Jack et Sam, toujours enfermé dans le coffre de l'auto, essayèrent de savoir s'ils étaient maintenant seuls. Après les avoir appelés quelques fois, Jack en venu à l'évidence.

- Je pense qu'ils sont partis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Jack se tourna sur le côté et donna des coups d'épaules dans la porte. Il donna plusieurs coups et ne réussit qu'à se faire mal. Sam l'encouragea à frapper encore. Docilement, il obéie.

- Un autre coup?... *BANG* Encore une autre fois… *BANG* Encore… *BANG* Ok, rien à faire.

- Il doit y avoir des outils ici?

- Surement.

- Je vais passer par-dessus toi. Attention.

Après quelques tortillements, Jack se retrouva au-dessus de Sam. Il s'arrêta un instant, un peu troublé par ce rapprochement.

- Bonsoir…

- Heum… Continue! De ce côté.

- Oh, oui!... J'ai trouvé quelque chose de dure.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est?... Ah! C'est un fusil! C'est un fusil!

- Ok! Je vais essayer d'ouvrir le coffre avec la crosse du fusil.

- Ça ne va pas tirer un coup de feu?

- Non, il n'y a pas de balle.

Alors que Jack commençait à frapper la serrure, ils entendirent des sons provenant de l'extérieur.

- Est-ce qu'ils sont revenus?

- Je ne sais pas.

Alors que la porte de la valise d'ouvrait, Jack pointa le fusil d'une main tremblante vers ceux qui venaient de leur ouvrir. À leur grande surprise, des policiers, un homme et une femme, les visaient avec leurs armes.

- Les mains en l'air! Jetez votre arme!

- Maintenant sortez les amoureux! Ce n'est pas un lit d'amour.

L'information prit quelques secondes à faire son chemin dans l'esprit de Jack et il finit par lancer le fusil. Les mains dans les aires, Sam et Jack essayèrent de sortir tant bien que mal de la valise, se ridiculisant au maximum. Une fois sortie, la policière braqua sa lampe de poche sur Jack.

- Tiens, tiens! Comme on se retrouve.

- Oh! Allô! Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez!

- Tu la connais?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.

En effet, la policière était la même qui l'avait arrêté quelques semaines plutôt alors qu'il avait un petit sapin vert de rétroviseur dans la bouche. Le policier commença à lui mettre les menottes alors que Jack vit le pick-up de Léon arriver.

- C'est mon avocat! Là-bas! C'est mon avocat!

- C'est vrai! C'est vraiment son avocat, dit Sam, essayant d'aider Jack

Léon descendit de son pick-up, souriant et s'approchant d'eux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé?

* * *

><p>Ils étaient assis dans la voiture de police depuis environ 30 minutes et ils commençaient sérieusement à être frigorifiés. La main de droite de l'un était menottée à la main gauche de l'autre. Non seulement la température était glaciale mais l'atmosphère aussi. Jack brisa la glace.<p>

- C'est donc bien long!

- Évidemment, avec ton arrestation pour conduite en état d'ébriété et ta sentence, ça ne doit pas faire accélérer les choses.

- Maintenant tu sais toute la vérité sur moi. Et alors?

- Tu m'as menti!

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je te raconte?

- Toi et tes beaux grands discourt sur le bénévolat! Lucide et discret! Je comprends pourquoi tu voulais que ce soit discret.

- Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de plus pour la population? Tu es à Nez Rouge parce que tu as perdu un pari avec Daniel. Tu as été forcé! Tu n'es pas plus généreuse que moi.

- Ne nous compare pas!

- « Ne nous compare pas ! » Tu as bien raison parce que si on commence ce petit jeu, les chances que tu gagnes sont assez minces!

Léon et les deux policiers arrivèrent à ce moment et les sortirent de la voiture de police.

- J'ai tout arrangé. Il va falloir quand même passer au poste de police pour remplir quelques petites formalités. Le propriétaire de la Oldsmobile, monsieur ici, est un policier sous couverture. Nos clients lui ont joué un petit tour pour lui faire comprend qu'ils l'avaient reconnu. Pouvez-vous les détacher?

- La policière leur fit signe de se tourner et détacha leur poignet. Sam questionna le policier.

- Est-ce qu'on aura à témoigner contre eux?

- Non! Nous avons autres choses pour eux. Pourriez-vous garder cette histoire pour vous s'il-vous-plait?

- Oui, pas de problème.

S'apprêtant à partir, la policière s'approcha de Jack alors qu'il était toujours dos à elle et en profita pour lui agrippa une fesse et lui dit à l'oreille :

- À la prochaine…

Sam, encore plus en colère ne put retenir ses paroles.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je pense?... Je vais t'attendre dans le pick-up Léon.

- … moi aussi, rétorqua Jack!

- Ah! Bien!

Comme convenu, ils passèrent remplir des papiers au commissariat de police et ils purent repartir chacun chez eux. Un silence lourd régna dans le véhicule durant tout le trajet.


	7. Il faut que je lui dise!

Le lendemain matin, alors que Sam déjeunait tranquillement, elle lut dans le journal « Le Général Jack O'Neill est arrêté en état d'ébriété »

Pendant ce temps, Jack était chez son ami Nelson. Ce dernier, un verre d'alcool à la main, essayait de comprendre.

- Tu aurais pu m'appeler. Il ne faut qu'espérer que ça ne fasse pas descendre la cote de popularité de l'Aire Force.

- Nelson, ce n'est quand même pas pour « prise de décision concernant la planète avec facultés affaiblies » que j'ai été arrêté.

- Une chose est certaine : ce n'est pas de la bonne publicité pour l'armé.

- Laisses faire ok?

Le cellulaire de Jack sonna.

- Allô?

- Jack?

- Sam?

- Est-ce que tu as lu les journaux?

- Oui, je les ai lus.

- Est-ce que c'est la police qui les a appelés?

- Non! C'est moi qui les ai appelés hier.

- Mais pourquoi?

- De toute façon ça fourmillait de journaliste au commissariat. Je préférais sortir le potin moi-même avant qu'un stupide journaliste tombe dessus… Heum… Écoutes, pour hier, tu avais raison d'être déçue.

- Oublie ça pour hier.

- Je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi. Pour me faire pardonner est-ce que je peux t'inviter au cinéma?

* * *

><p>À la sortie du cinéma, Sam dans son immense manteau bleu et Jack dans un manteau de cuir, ils déambulèrent dans les rues. Jack parlait du film qu'ils venaient tout juste de voir.<p>

- L'humour n'était pas trop mal et l'histoire était bien formée.

- Tu as aimé ça?

- Il m'a arraché quelques rires.

- « Arraché» Est-ce que ça ta prend un pied de biche pour te faire rire? Vous, les Généraux, êtes de la mauvaise humeur chronique. Dis-le! « J'ai aimé le film »

- Ok… Je n'ai pas détesté le film…. Bon, j'ai plutôt aimé ça.

- Alors là, tu me surprends. Une comédie romantique : l'amour rédempteur qui sauve de tout. Je croyais que tu n'aimais que les films d'actions.

- Je suis si prévisible? En fait, j'aime aussi la science-fiction.

- … Et maintenant, où allons-nous?

- Tu ne sais pas encore? Je croyais que j'étais prévisible… Voilà notre taxi!

Sam regarda dans la direction indiqué et elle vit, sous les lumières étincelantes des décorations de Noël des édifices, une belle calèche qui les attendait ainsi qu'un cocher. La vision était pittoresque. Sam resta sans voix. Jack s'approcha d'elle et lui expliqua.

- Ça n'aurait pas été très élégant de souffler sans un anti-démarreur devant une aussi jolie femme… Après vous madame.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans la calèche, une grosse couverture sur les jambes. Sam complètement abasourdie. Ils quittèrent le centre-ville et atteignirent un petit parc ou les arbres étaient tous illuminé de façon presque magique.

- Alors, est-ce que tu penses toujours que je suis prévisible?

- Mmm… oui…

- Ok, alors qui suis-je?

- Je t'imagine avec des parents vieux jeu, dans une école publique avec des notes pas trop mauvais ni trop bonnes. Juste assez de problème de discipline pour faire délinquant chic. J'ai raison?

La seule réponse qu'elle obtenue fut un doux rire.

- Le bonheur insupportable! Tu voulais faire des études pour être policier mais tu as décidé de devenir militaire parce que c'était plus facile que d'apprendre le système juridique par cœur.

- Erreur! C'est parce qu'ils nous donnent une meilleur pension de vieillesse. Haha.

- Hahah… Côté cœur je dirais que tu attends encore la femme qui ressemble à Uma Thurman et qui détesterais les mêmes choses que toi.

- Elle peut en détester d'autres, ce n'est pas grave. Haha

- Haha… En attendant, tu retournes tes copines au magasin pour défaut de fabrication.

- J'ai été fidèle à la même femme pendant douze ans. C'est elle qui m'a retourner au magasin il y a dix ans parce que je lui rappelais trop le model junior.

- …Ce qui t'as fait conclure que, si l'amour fini toujours par finir, l'amour n'existe pas.

- Ce n'est pas parce que quelque chose n'existe pas qu'il faut arrêter d'y croire.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Jack ne reprenne la parole.

- À ton tour. Alors, intransigeante mais non rancunière. Sainement égocentrique. Très, très, très distraite. C'est correcte, ça fait partie de ton charme. Brillante… belle…. Ton art préféré c'est… Le cinéma.

- Non! La littérature. C'est le seul art qu'on peut consommer entièrement nu dans un lit.

- On est fait pour s'entendre… au lit du moins.

Un peu gêné par les propos de Jack et le double sens de la phrase, Sam se cacha un peu dans son manteau. Le bleu de ses vêtements, ainsi que son bonheur, faisaient ressortir le bleu éclatant de ses yeux.

- J'imagine tes ex plutôt conservateur.

- Quelques-uns mais la plupart étaient des artistes, du genre artiste maudit.

- Et tu les as tous laissé parce que tu en avais assez d'analyser tes relations avec tes amies au téléphone plutôt que de les vivre en personne avec tes copains. Et depuis ce temps, tu essais de te convaincre que tu es tellement bien seule… Qu'est-ce que tu attends d'un homme?

- Qu'il me convainc que je serais mieux avec lui.

Leur balade en calèche tira à sa fin. Le cocher immobilisa le cheval devant la maison de Sam. La soirée avait été parfaite, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Sam remercia Jack doucement, presque d'un murmure.

- Merci pour la belle soirée.

- Merci à toi….

- ….. merci

Aucun d'eux ne voulait que cette soirée se termine. Sous cette douce neige tombant sur la ville endormie, confortablement assis dans une calèche ou, malgré le froid de la nuit, une chaleur régnait au près des deux passagers. Lentement, comme pour s'assurer qu'aucune autre malchance ne lui tombe dessus, Jack avança son visage de celui de Sam. Il n'osait pas franchir les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de sa complice de peur qu'elle ne se refuse à lui. C'est dans un élan de nécessité et de libération que Sam oublia ses inhibitions et s'appropria ses lèvres dans un doux mais sans pour autant passionné baisé. À ce moment précis, le temps et l'espace s'emblèrent s'arrêter. Les flocons restèrent suspendus dans les aires et la buée de leur respiration donna l'impression de se cristalliser et d'éclater en mille morceaux.

Un moment aussi parfait devait se terminer sur une note parfaite c'est pourquoi Jack mit fin à cet échange doucement en lui murmurant un gentil « Bonne nuit ». Sam le regarda un court instant en souriant puis se leva pour descendre. Mais juste avant, elle se retourna pour le regarder et lui posa une question qui la torturait depuis longtemps.

- Avec le métier que tu fais, il ne t'arrive jamais de penser aux talents scientifique que tu as pus détruire?...

- … Le vrai talent c'est comme l'amour. Tu le sais quand tu l'as rencontré… et tu ne peux pas le détruire.

Sur cette note qui rendit le cœur de Sam plus léger, elle descendit de la calèche et la regarda s'éloigner en souriant, Jack en son bord. Puis, elle se détourna pour entrer chez elle. C'est sur un petit nuage qu'elle s'installa dans son salon, les lumières tamisées, qu'elle revoyait en boucle cette soirée que trop parfaite. Elle planait. Voilà, elle venait de tomber sérieusement amoureuse de son ancien supérieur. Elle savait qu'elle avait toujours eu des sentiments forts pour lui, qu'elle l'aimait d'une certaine manière. Mais ce soir, elle était TOMBÉE amoureuse. Le jour d'avant elle le détestait et aujourd'hui, elle l'aimait. Ne dit-on pas que l'amour et la haine sont des sentiments qui ont une frontière commune? Leur éloignement des deux dernières années avait fait surgir en elle une haine. En fait, cette haine fut un substitue à l'amour pour éviter les souffrances. Sam s'arrêta un instant. Elle l'avait cruellement fait souffrir ces derniers jours et il ne savait pas que c'était de sa faute.

Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Il faut que je lui dise.

* * *

><p>Jack n'était pas encore arrivé chez lui lorsqu'il reçut un coup de téléphone de sa sœur. Elle était complètement en pleur. Son copain venait de lui avouer qu'il l'a trompait. Ne voulant pas laisser sa sœur dans cet état, il lui dit de venir le rejoindre chez lui. Il venait d'enlever son manteau lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'en bas résonna. Il lui ouvrit et venu à sa rencontre dans la cage d'escalier qui donnait vu sur la rue.<p>

Sam, transportant son courage avec elle, arriva en taxi devant chez Jack. Durant le court trajet qui séparait sa maison à chez Jack, elle eut vaguement le temps de réfléchir à la façon de lui annoncer tous les mauvais coups qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Sans quitter le taxi, elle leva les yeux vers l'édifice et vu Jack par la vitrine, une femme serré étroitement dans ses bras. Le nuage sur lequel elle planait venait de se volatiliser.

- Le salopard!

Le taxi reparti et la ramena chez elle. Une fois rendu, elle enfila un pyjama et pleura longuement dans son lit. Il était maintenant très tard et elle devait bien être en train de pleurer depuis près d'une heure. Ce n'était pas digne d'un colonel qu'elle était. Elle se ressaisi. Décidant qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil de sitôt, Sam se chercha de la lecture et retrouva le dossier qu'elle avait « emprunté » la première fois qu'elle était allée chez Jack. C'était un rapport nommé « La Modification d'Anneau de Transport » écrit par le Colonel Jack O'Neill. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait écrit un rapport sur la chose. En fait, elle n'était même pas sure s'il s'était souvenue de ce qui s'était passé cette journée-là. Avec toute la mémoire des Anciens, il n'était plus lui-même. En feuilletant les pages, elle vit qu'il avait essayé d'expliquer comment il avait réussi à modifier les anneaux de transport pour qu'ils puissent percer la glace en Antarctique et leur permettre d'atteindre l'avant-poste des Anciens. Une feuille pliée glissa d'entre les pages du rapport. Sam la saisi, l'ouvrit et lu le contenue.

_Colonel O'Neill_

_Nous vous remercions de l'effort mis dans ce rapport intitulé « La Modification d'Anneau de Transport » mais nous ne le prendrons pas en considération. Nous avons des scientifiques qui s'affairent à étudier les travaux que vous avez effectué sur cette technologie et nous préférons qu'ils ne se basent pas sur les vagues souvenir que vous avez pu conserver de votre expériences. Vous êtes un militaire alors concentrez-vous sur vos tâches. Laissez les experts s'occuper des technologies, ils sont beaucoup plus qualifiés. _

_Nous aimerions qu'à l'avenir vous vous absteniez de nous faire perdre notre temps et le vôtre en écrivant sur des sujets qui ne vous sont pas demandé. _

_Merci de votre compréhension_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle avait les idées plus claires, Sam relut la lettre une autre fois. Bien installée dans son laboratoire, elle réalisa l'ampleur de la situation. Depuis qu'il avait été critiqué pour son rapport, Jack avait décidé de ridiculiser les scientifiques puisqu'ils étaient si supérieurs à lui. Il n'avait encore rien vu. Il avait, sert, été critiqué sur papier mais jamais en publique. À chaque mois, le SGC préparait une réunion qui permettait aux scientifiques et aux militaires qui le désiraient, de partager leur recherche avec les autres, espérant parfois avoir de nouvelles idées sur la ligne à suivre de leurs travaux. Sam décida d'y soumettre le rapport de Jack et de laisser l'avis des autres faire leur travail.<p>

- Joyeux Noël Général O'Neill.

De son côté, Jack tournait en rond dans son condo le téléphone à la main. Devait-il l'appeler? Attendre quelques heures? Ou le lendemain? Il appela une fois et tomba sur son répondeur mais ne laissa pas de message. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire exactement. Pendant la journée, il réessaya quelque fois mais son répondeur prenait toujours l'appel. Après avoir planifié le message qu'il laisserait, il réessaya une dernière fois. Mais, contre toute attente, Sam répondit.

- Allô?

- … Allô? Sam? Comment vas-tu?

- Pas très bien. Je n'ai pas très bien dormi hier soir disons.

- Ah! Moi non plus. Ma sœur est débarquée ici en pleine nuit. Son copain la trompait.

- … Tu as une sœur?

- … Oui, j'ai une sœur. Tu as peut-être remarqué dans ma bibliothèque, j'ai une photo avec elle sur un voilier. Belle, grande, blonde…

Pour elle-même- Silicone!

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je t'appelais. Je voulais savoir si tu étais libre ce soir.

- Heumm… Ce soir je dois travailler. J'ai pris beaucoup de retard avec Nez Rouge. Je dois te laisser, je suis en retard pour un briefing. On va se voir demain à Nez rouge. Bonne soirée. Salut.

Un peu sous le choc, Jack dit salut dans le vide car Sam avait déjà raccroché. À ce moment, Daniel entra dans labo de Sam, deux cafés dans les mains.

- Sa sœur? Ils n'ont pas de sœur les Généraux. Il ne nous a jamais parlé de sœur. Oh! Maudit que je suis niaiseuse! Maudit que je suis niaiseuse!

- Arrête de paniquer Sam! Jack ne le saura jamais que c'est toi qui ait envoyé son rapport à la réunion Brian-Storm.

- Oui mais moi je le sais. Je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne retourne plus jamais chez Nez Rouge. Maudit que je suis niaiseuse!

- L'amour rend souvent niaiseux.

- Je ne suis pas en amour… Oh, Daniel! Je suis tellement niaiseuse!

- Je t'aime niaiseuse moi!

Daniel réussi à la faire rire.


	8. Le mépris, c'est plus digne

Le lendemain, Jack assista à la réunion Brian-Storm puisqu'il y fut contraint en tant que Général. Teal'c accepta d'accompagner Jack à la réunion pour passer un peu de temps ensemble. Sam n'y était pas, ce qui était rare. Confortablement assit dans son fauteuil, Jack avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce que l'on racontait, ne pensant qu'a Sam. Teal'c lui donnait de petits coups de coudes lorsqu'il croyait important que son ami écoute. Ce n'est que lorsqu'on prononça son nom qu'il sorti de ses rêveries. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'on parla de son rapport qui datait d'il-y-a au moins 2 ans, sinon plus.

- Le Général O'Neill nous a fait parvenir un rapport qu'il avait lui-même écrit alors qu'il était colonel à la tête de SG1. La relecture de ce rapport confirme la première impression : nul et sans intérêt or mit le fait qu'il a été écrit par un colonel de l'Air Force possédant la connaissance des anciens dans son cerveau. Ces écrits ne sont que le fruit de vagues souvenirs qu'il a pu conserver d'un moment de sa vie alors qu'il ne parlait plus notre langue et que le Colonel Carte, Major à ce moment, n'arrivait pas à comprendre elle-même ce qu'il construisait. Nous travaillons d'arrache-pied sur ces anneaux de transports modifié, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous faire dire par des bureaucrates comment faire notre travail. Comme le disent si bien les militaires de cette base, « Chacun son métier, et les vaches seront bien gardées ».

Après avoir subi cette humiliation cuisante, Jack et Teal'c se rendirent au mess. Jack était complètement abattu, un regard piteux, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Je me sens comme de la vieille vaisselle en carton après le réveillon de Noël.

- Vous n'êtes pas le premier à avoir proposé un rapport qui ne fut pas très bien accueilli O'Neill. Vous n'aviez pas demandé l'aide du Colonel Carter pour rédiger votre rapport?

- Non, je voulais prouver à tous que je n'étais pas qu'un simple militaire, que je n'étais pas stupide.

- Est-ce que vous avez réussi à votre tâche?

- Du tout, j'ai même réussi le contraire. Mais ils n'ont pas tort, je suis complètement nul.

- Vous êtes un excellent militaire. Même les meilleurs scientifiques se fond critiquer. Même le Colonel Carter s'est fait humilié après avoir écrit un rapport sur les appareilles de soin Goa'uld l'an dernier. Vous l'avez surement lu.

- Oui… je me souviens vaguement de ce rapport... C'est Carter qui l'avait écrit?

- En effet… Vous allez bien O'Neill?

Le visage de Jack venait de changer. Il se rappelait maintenant de l'horrible critique qu'il avait donné devant ses confrères Généraux. En fait, il ne l'avait que feuilleté, épuisé de lire tous ces maudits rapports auxquels il ne comprenait rien. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de lire le nom inscrit dessus. Depuis qu'il s'était fait humilié après avoir écrit son rapport, il avait une sorte de rancœur contre les scientifiques. Il s'était montré en spectacle devant ses confrères en clamant haut et fort que l'auteur de cet ouvrage devrait s'ouvrir un Bed and Breakfast, ce qui avait fait rire ses amis, comme prévu.

- Excusez-moi Teal'c. Je dois partir.

Jack reparti chez lui pour y voir plus claire. Ce soir-là, il ne se pointa pas chez Nez Rouge, tout comme Sam. Une fois chez lui, il tourna en rond en essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il alla voir le porte-document qui contenant son travail sur les anneaux de transport mais il ne trouva qu'une pochette vide. Comment était-ce possible qu'il soit vide. Personne n'était venu chez lui récemment excepté sa sœur… et Sam. La lumière se fit.

- Non, pas elle…. Ça ne peut pas être elle.

C'est dans un état second de déception et de colère que Jack passa le reste de sa soirée. Il replaça toutes les pièces du puzzle dans sa tête, trouvant une explication pour toutes ses mésaventures des derniers jours et l'attitude parfois étrange de Sam. Il savait qu'elle avait du caractère, ayant travaillé ensemble plus de 8 ans il la connaissait bien. Mais il ne l'aurait jamais cru aussi rancunière. D'une certaine manière, il était fier d'elle.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, soit le 24 décembre, Sam et Daniel étaient en train de se préparer pour leur réveillon chez Daniel. Sam s'afférait dans la cuisine alors que Daniel était au téléphone au salon. Après son appelle, il rejoignit Sam à la cuisine.<p>

- Alors?

- Je vais aller les chercher vers 19h. Ishta n'arrivera pas avant 18h… Au fait, Teal'c m'a dit qu'il avait vu Jack hier au Brian-Storm.

- … oh! Et comment est-ce que ça s'est passé?

- Mal, très mal. Selon les dire de Teal'c, il avait le visage bas.

- La mine basse tu veux dire?

- Je crois que c'est ce qu'il voulait dire. Bref, il n'en menait pas large. Teal'c lui a fait remarquer que le rapport que tu avais écrit avait déjà été rabaissé et soudainement, Jack est parti. Selon moi, il a fait le lien.

- Je le savais! Je le savais que le vent allait tourner. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'ai pas écouté plutôt que de partir dans un projet de vengeance infantile? C'est sûr qu'il a fait le lien entre moi, mon rapport et son rapport. Maudit que je suis niaiseuse!

- Sam! Calmes-toi. Selon Teal'c, il n'avait pas l'aire d'être en colère.

- … Oh mon Dieu!

* * *

><p>En soirée, Jack et son ami Nelson se retrouvent au même petit resto-bar qu'une semaine plutôt. Un petit verre d'alcool à la main, ils essayèrent de faire passer leur malheur du temps des fêtes. Nelson se remémora son dernier Noël.<p>

- Elle m'a quitté juste avant le réveillon. Maudit beau cadeau de Noël.

- Bienvenue dans le club.

- Pourquoi? Toi aussi s'est terminé avec le… la… la nouvelle fille?

- Je ne suis même pas certain que ça ait déjà commencé.

Soudainement, une voix familière pour Jack résonna dans le resto-bar. Léon venait de faire son entré en souriant et en riant. Il vit Jack et s'approcha de lui.

- Je ne vous dérange pas? Je viens prendre un petit café.

- Bin non! Alors Nelson, je te présente Léon, mon avocat et mon coéquipier pour Nez Rouge.

- Enchanté!

- Joyeux Noël.

- Vous deux semblez être en train de déprimer à propos de quelque chose.

- La vie, Léon! La vie! Sais-tu quel est le problème avec la vie? Répondit Jack.

- Non.

- C'est qu'il n'y a jamais de musique de fond pour t'avertir des mauvais coups qui s'en viennent.

- Oui, ajouta Nelson. Alors tu es aussi bien de boire pour ne pas les sentir. De toute façon, depuis que j'ai arrêté de boire… enfin, que je ne bois presque plus, à cause de mon ex-copine,… j'ai l'impression que j'hallucine en permanence.

- C'est l'effet que fait la réalité au début, confirma Léon.

- La réalité et l'amour ne font pas bon ménage.

- Tu as raison mon Jack. Ça prend de l'imagination en quantité pour aimer quelqu'un comme il est et le voir comme il voudrait l'être. Le riche aimerait croire qu'il sera aimé durant toute sa vie même s'il perd tous ce qu'il a. La pauvre aimerait que tu vois la princesse sous ses aillons et la vieille espère que ses rides ne cachent pas trop la jeune fille qui dance dans son cœur. Ce n'est pas la réalité qui tue l'amour… c'est le manque d'imagination.

À ces paroles, Jack avait retrouvé le sourire. Léon faisait cet effet à tout le monde.

- Il faut bien avoir des cheveux blancs pour pouvoir dire quelque chose comme ça et ne pas avoir l'aire dépassé.

- Penses-tu que je ne le sais pas Jack? Je profite de mes cheveux blancs.

- Je l'aime lui, dit Nelson en parlant de Léon.

- Oui, moi aussi je l'aime bien.

- Est-ce que tu me ferais un petit cadeau de Noël? Viens avec moi à Nez rouge ce soir. Juste avant mon réveillon.

- Il est déjà tard.

- On a le temps pour un petit client non?

* * *

><p>Une fois rendu à Nez Rouge, Léon laissa Jack deux petits minutes. Il n'en fallu pas plus longtemps pour que le Dick légendaire de Nez Rouge attaque.<p>

- Joyeux Noël ma coquerelle!

- Joyeux Noël.

- Sam, ta copine, n'est pas avec toi?

- Non.

- Pour l'instant, j'ai un prospecte féminin mais si jamais je ne change d'idée, vous êtes les premiers sur ma liste.

- Merci.

- Oh! Excuses-moi, mon prospecte est arrivé.

Alors que Jack, encore passablement de mauvaise humeur, attendait Léon à l'accueil, Sam arriva en même temps que Léon, tout sourire.

- Salut Léon!

- Allô Sam! Viens nous rejoindre!

- J'ai décidé de passer la veille de Noël avec mes deux coéquipiers préférés. J'ai laissé Daniel s'occuper seul du réveillon.

- Oh! C'est vraiment dommage parce qu…

Jack ne put terminer sa phrase car Léon le coupa.

- Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas tous les deux à la cafétéria prendre un café pendant que je vais chercher notre équipement?

- Heumm…. Alors allons-y!

Sam faisait des efforts pour être souriante mais Jack resta obstinément fermé. C'est dans un silence qu'ils se rendirent à la cafétéria et prirent trois cafés et trois morceaux de bûche de Noël. Ils s'installèrent à la table, Sam complètement effrayée par la situation. Elle devait lui dire mais il pouvait facilement lui en vouloir le restant de ses jours.

- Jack, je voulais te dire… à propos de ton rapport sur les anneaux de transport et toutes les tuiles qui te sont tombé sur la tête… Je vais aller chercher du lait. Veux-tu du lait?

Sam s'éloigna de la table à toute vitesse pour trouver du lait et du courage. Jack la laissa faire sans dire un mot. Elle était tellement stressée et il avait deviné ce qu'elle voulait lui dire mais il préférait la faire mariné. Il l'avait déjà pardonné la nuit dernière, si ce n'est qu'il ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Il sourit en voyant ses mains tremblé en attrapant les bâtonnets à café mais il remit son masque de mauvaise humeur dès qu'elle se retourna et revint d'assois à la table.

- Comme je disais, à propos de ton rapport… je sais qu'il a passé à la réunion Brian-Storm et-

- Sam! Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne l'as pas aimé toi non plus. Tu n'es pas la seule… Mais je ne veux pas que cette histoire interfère dans notre amitié par contre.

Jack lui avait dit ces mots en affichant un doux sourire alors que Sam perdait le sien. Leur amitié?... Ne voulant rien laisser paraitre, Sam remis aussi tôt un sourire factice sur son visage.

- … j'aimerais…. Beaucoup pouvoir te dire que…

- On a un client! Interrompit Léon en arrivant.

- Bien! Aller, on est parti.

Sam avait perdu complètement pied. Ce n'est que lorsque Jack lui donna une grande claque amical sur le bras qu'elle réagit et mit son manteau pour rejoindre les gars. Dans le stationnement, se dirigeant vers pick-up de Léon, Jack parlait fort.

- Je ne sais pas qui est l'ordure qui a envoyer mon rapport au Brian-Storm du SGC mais ça m'a appris une chose : Le sabotage est plus efficace qu'une critique.

- Justement, à propos de ça Jack je…

- C'est tellement immature. Ce n'est pas comme toi Sam. Je t'avais fait une critique horrible mais tu n'avais rien dit parce que tu ne voulais pas jeter un froid entre nous. Je n'aurais jamais eu cette élégance. Si je trouve le ver de terre qui s'est acharné sur moi, je ne vais pas me venger.

Sam, piteuse, écoutait sagement les paroles de Jack et faisait non de la tête lorsqu'il parla de vengeance. Léon approuva.

- Ça ne vaut pas la peine!

- Tu as raison Léon. Ces histoires se règlent en duel. Les yeux dans les yeux et BAM!

Sam sursauta de manière monumentale.

- Non, mieux que ça : le mépris. C'est plus digne.

Se retournant, Jack essayait de cacher un fou-rire. Le visage de Sam valait 1 million de dollars. Il ne voulait que la torturé un petit moment. Sam voulu ajouter quelque chose mais elle se contenta de baisser la tête docilement et de s'assoir entre Léon et Jack dans le pick-up.

* * *

><p>Léon arrêta son pick-up devant l'adresse qu'on lui avait donné. C'était une belle maison complètement recouverte de lumière et de décoration de Noël. Le terrain était parsemé de rennes illuminé et d'un père Noël souriant.<p>

- Oh wow! C'est ce que j'appelle un vrai Noël, dit Sam émerveillé.

- Chacun ses goûts… pour un film de Disney peut-être.

- … Je vous attends dans le pick-up, comme toujours.

- Ok.

Jack et Sam montèrent les marches et sonnèrent à la porte. Une petite fille d'environ 8 ans, semblant triste et habillé d'une robe rouge vint leur ouvrir la porte. Sam lui parla.

- Allô. Est-ce que tes parents sont présents?

- Entrez.

Ils entrèrent et Jack ferma la porte derrière eux.

- C'est moi qui vous aie appelé. Mon père ne veut plus aller chez ma tante parce qu'il est trop ivre parce que ma mère est partie au paradis l'an passé… Il faut que vous nous y reconduisiez sinon on va manquer le père Noël.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard troublé et Sam reprit la parole.

- On ne peut pas forcer ton papa à venir avec nous.

- Papa! Regard, c'est Nez Rouge. Ils vont nous emmener chez ma tante.

C'est un homme triste, ivre et munie d'une décoration de Noël de collé dans le front qui leur répondit.

- Excusez-la. Elle n'avait que de bonnes intentions. Vous pouvez partir. Excusez-nous de vous avoir déranger pour rien.

Sam et Jack se consultèrent du regard un moment, ne sachant quelle position adopter. Jack prit une décision qui fit sourire Sam.

- On peut peut-être vous faire un café.

Dans la cuisine, Jack venait de terminer le café à l'apporta l'homme dans la salle à manger. Il tenait dans ses mains un petit ange de verre. Après un long soupire, il laissa parler son cœur.

- Savez-vous ce qui est le plus dure? Ce sont les évènements. Le premier anniversaire de ma fille sans sa mère… première vacance d'été… le premier Noël aussi…. J'ai mis des décorations et des lumières partout pour ma fille… je n'ai pas réussi à combler le vide qu'elle a laissé en partant. On dirait que chaque maudites chansons de Noël…. est hantée par son souvenir…. Peut-être que le prochain Noël sera moins difficile. Han?

- … Peut-être.

- … Oui…

La porte d'entrée venait de sonné. Sam était dans le sous-sol avec la fillette pour l'aider à mettre son manteau et venaient juste de remontrer.

- Vous ne répondez pas, demanda Sam.

- Je suis prête!

- Ah oui! Et où sont tes bottes? Questionna son père.

- Oups. Hihihi…

Léon entra après de Sam lui ait ouvert la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Êtes-vous entrain de fêter sans moi?

- Je t'expliquerai, le rassura Jack.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul problème : J'étais supposé faire de père Noël cette année mais je suis beaucoup trop bourré. En plus, quand j'ai loué le costume, je me suis trompé et j'ai pris celui de la fée des étoiles.

- Justement, j'ai mon costume de père Noël dans mon pick-up.

- C'est bon!

- Alors, on peut y aller papa?

- Certain qu'on peut y aller, lui répondit Léon! Elle est intelligente cette petite! Aller tout le monde!


	9. Elle t'attendait depuis longtemps

Voici le dernier chapitre. Merci pour tous les commentaires. Je les ai tous beaucoup apprécié. Cette histoire est terminé depuis plus d'un an mais je me suis corrigé, j'ai changé des choses, j'ai demandé conseil. D'ailleurs, un très gros Merci à Valérie, ma grande amie, qui m'a aidé et encouragé.

Fait cocasse: Mon écran d'ordinateur à rendu l'âme hier soir. Il m'était donc impossible de poster ce chapitre. J'ai la chance d'avoir une télé sur la quel je peux brancher mon ordinateur. Mais un peu plus et vous n'aviez pas la fin de Nez Rouge pour Noël!

Sur ce, passez de joyeuse fêtes! Je vous embrasse! Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Une fois rendu à l'adresse ou se déroulait leur réveillons, dans la cuisine, Jack essayait de mettre le costume de père Noël avec l'aide de Léon.<p>

- Je ne pensais jamais porter du velours rouge un jour. Je vais ressembler à un père Noël sorti d'un film d'horreur pour adolescent.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras exactement comme le vrai. Tu sais qu'il y a trois étapes dans la vie d'un homme?

- Non

- Premièrement, celle où il croit au père Noël. Celle où il trouve ça niaiseux un père Noël. Finalement, celle où il EST le père Noël. Hahaha…

- Je suis prête!

- Hey! Voilà notre assistante!

Sam venait de faire son entré dans le costume de la fée des étoiles. Jack, en train de mettre sa barde arrêta ce qu'il faisait et dévisagea Sam. Dans ce costume, elle était ravissante. Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne fonctionne pas?

- … oui…

- C'est trop décolleté?

- … non…

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais votre publique s'impatiente un peu.

Le père de la petite fille venait d'entré dans la cuisine. On pouvait, en effet, entendre les enfants réclamer leur père Noël. Léon s'activa.

- Oui! Oui! On arrive. Aller! Dépêche-toi Jack! Met les cheveux! Une chance que tu n'es pas pompier, on serait déjà tous mort.

- Je ne vois rien là!

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu verras tantôt. Tourne-toi!

- Attention à la salade de macaroni!

Sam regardait le spectacle que ses deux coéquipiers lui offraient et elle fut attendrie. Ils réussirent à se rendre dans le salon avant que les enfants ne se découragent. Ils distribuèrent les cadeaux un par un, Sam nommant les enfants et Jack leur donnant.

- Justine!

La petite s'approcha du père Noël et vint s'assoir sur ses genoux.

- Moi, Justine, si j'avais du beau papier comme celui-là, je jouerais avec tout le temps.

- Bin voyons père Noël! Le cadeau ce n'est pas le papier, c'est DANS le papier.

- Hohoho! Tu as bien raison! Est-ce qu'on le déballe? Aides-moi!

- Wow! Une poupée! Merci!

- Ça fait plaisir! Est-ce que je peux avoir un bisou? *Smack* Merci! Joyeux Noël!

- Tristan!

- Viens me voir Tristan!

- Merci beaucoup père Noël!

- Ça fait plaisir!

Il partit avec son cadeau et le déballa seul.

- Wow! Une guitare électrique! Merci Père Noël!

- Des heures de plaisir pour tes parents demain matin! Hoho!

- Père Noël! Questionna une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années. Mon frère m'a dit que tu avais 1 milliard d'enfants à visiter en une nuit. Comment tu fais?

- Premièrement, mon traineau est très, très spécial. Il peut voyager jusqu'à 1 000 kilomètre par seconde… Mais mon vrai secret, mon truc à moi, c'est… que je peux arrêter le temps.

C'est à ce moment que l'horloge sur le mur s'arrêta. Les enfants n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Évidemment, cette magie de Noël n'aurait pu voir le jour si Léon n'avait pas débranché l'horloge au bon moment. Léon s'approcha du Père Noël et de la fée des étoiles et leur dit :

- Il faudrait qu'on continu notre route. Je vais aller réchauffer le pick-up.

Puis il quitta la pièce. Sam murmura à l'oreille de Jack qu'ils devraient aller se changer mais il l'arrêta un moment. Il lui tendit une boîte. Un peu surprise, Sam la prit.

- Pour moi?

- Oui!

- De qui?

- … Du Père Noël!

Elle lut la petite carte qui était sur le paquet.

- « Elle t'attendait depuis longtemps »

Stupéfaite, Sam commença à ouvrir la boite. Lorsqu'elle souleva le couvercle, elle fut sous le choc. Il y avait la boule de verre qui appartenait à la grand-mère de Jack, celle qu'elle avait vu chez lui. Heureuse, troublée, affolée, rassurée… elle ne savait plus où en était ses idées. Elle avait même un peu envie de pleurer… mais pleurer en souriant.

- Merci…

- Non… merci à toi Sam.

Léon arriva à ce moment. Voyant qu'il dérangeait, il leur dit doucement :

- Je… je vais être dans le pick-up… dans le pick-up.

Un peu gêné, Sam remis la boule de verre maladroitement dans la boite et Jack l'aida aussi maladroitement. Il lui laissa la boîte et ils allèrent se changer.

* * *

><p>Assit dans le véhicule, Léon, toujours heureux de la vie, sifflait un air de fête alors que Jack et Sam n'avaient qu'une envie : se prendre par la main. Sam, bien callé entre ses deux coéquipiers, tenait fermement son précieux cadeau d'une main. Arrivé chez Sam, Léon brisa le silence.<p>

- Alors nous voilà!

- Merci Léon!

- Tu es la bienvenue!

- Joyeux Noël!

- Joyeux Noël toi aussi.

- Merci.

- …..

- Merci Jack pour le cadeau.

- Ça me fait plaisir. Joyeux Noël.

- À toi aussi….. Alors… Il faudrait que je sorte...

- Oups! Oui, c'est vrai.

Jack sorti donc pour laisser la chance à Sam de sortir aussi. Une fois sortie, leur regard s'accrocha et aucun d'eux ne voulait rompre le moment. Sam fini par le saluer.

- Alors… salut.

- Oui, salut.

Ils se rapprochèrent maladroitement pour se faire la bise, doucement. Maladroitement et avec hésitation, ils se donnèrent chacun un baisé sur chaque joue. La bise était plus près des lèvres que ce qu'on donne habituellement et dura plus longtemps aussi. Ils restèrent un moment, près l'un de l'autre pour un baisé mais au même moment ils y renoncèrent. Encore gêné et mal alaise, ils se dirent encore une fois salut et Jack embarqua dans le pick-up avec Léon. Sam regarda le véhicule s'éloigner.

* * *

><p>En route, Léon était un moulin à parole.<p>

- Elle était belle notre Sam ce soir? Dans son costume de fée des étoiles elle était magnifique. Et elle est tellement gentille… et intelligente aussi. Hahaha… c'est trop drôle! Si j'avais 20 ans de moins, 100 livres en moins et si je n'étais pas marier… Si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre finalement… Tu sais que l'homme qui est un minimum intelligent pourrait…. Tu n'as pas oublié de lui dire quelque chose ce soir toi?...

- … Ok! Ok! Arrête le pick-up ici!

- Oui, oui!

- Arrête ici!

- Oui, oui! Attends un peu!

- ARRÊTE!

Léon arrêta finalement le pick-up sur le bord de la rue et Jack en sorti et parti à toute vitesse. Il revint un moment vers Léon et le regarda.

- … Merci, Léon!... Joyeux Noël.

- Joyeux Noël, mon petit Jack.

Léon lui fit un clin d'œil et regarda Jack traverser le parc en courant. Il était tellement fier de la réaction de Jack.

* * *

><p>C'est au beau milieu du parc que Jack traversait qu'il reconnut la silhouette de Sam qui courrait vers lui. Chacun d'eux ralentirent la cadence en reconnaissant l'autre. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face tout en gardant une bonne distance entre eux ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter. Autour d'eux, c'était féérique. Chaque arbre arborait fièrement des lumières bleus et blanches et le ciel déversait un flot constant de neige qui virevoltait dans le vent tout autour d'eux. Encore essoufflé, Jack s'expliqua.<p>

- J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose.

- Moi aussi. Mais va-y en premier.

- Je…

- Non, Moi! En fait, ce que je veux te dire c'est que… Ce que j'ai oublié de te dire c'est que toutes les tuiles qui te sont tombé sur la tête dernièrement, c'est de ma faute. Les escaliers roulants, la nouvelle critique de ton rapport, la Sangria, l'égratignure sur ton auto…

- L'égratignure sur mon auto?

- Non! C'était une autre auto. En fait, la raison pour la quel j'ai fait ça c'est parce que je voulais me venger de la critique que tu avais fait sur mon rapport sur les appareils de soin Goa'uld.

- Je le sais.

- Aussi parce que je ne voulais pas admettre que j'étais en train de tomber sérieusement en amour avec toi et heumm… Je m'excuse… Je… je m'excuse. C'est tout.

Sam se retourna et s'en alla mais Jack la rattrapa et la tourna vers lui.

- Hey! Moi aussi….

- … Tu le savais? Tu veux dire que ce soir, quand j'ai essayé de m'excuser et que tu-

- Moi aussi…

- … toi aussi quoi?...

Léon stationna son pick-up rouge à l'écart du couple et regarda la magie de Noël opérer. Sam, rayonnante comme jamais, attendait une réponse de Jack.

- Est-ce que je vais devoir utiliser un pied de biche pour te le faire dire?...

- …Je suis complètement fou de toi!

- … Ça tombe bien, moi aussi!

Personne ne sut qui avait initié le mouvement en premier mais peu importait, ils s'approchèrent doucement et s'embrassèrent. Ce fut un souriant baisé puisque tous deux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire. Tout était maintenant dit, tous était maintenant pardonné. Tout ce qui restait était le moment présent et une promesse de futur. Au loin, Léon se dit à lui-même :

Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de partir.

Il se mit à rire et klaxonna deux fois. Une pluie d'étoiles s'abattit sur son vieux pick-up rouge et le transforma en superbe pick-up rouge flamboyant tiré par sept rennes et transportant dans la partie arrière de son véhicule des tonnes de cadeaux. À l'intérieur, Léon portait maintenant de beaux habits rouges ainsi qu'une longue barbe.

Au son facilement reconnaissable du rire de Léon, Sam et Jack se déparèrent et regardèrent dans la direction d'où provenait le rire. Ils ne virent qu'une étoile filante déchirer le ciel. Après ce moment magique, ils reprirent leur « discussion » là où ils l'avaient laissé. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, mais qui a un délicieux goût, se dit Sam.

_***** Joyeuse Fêtes Tout le Monde! *****_


End file.
